Les Orphelins
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Des meurtres ont lieu dans la ville et Edward et Alphonse acceptent de se charger de l'enquête. Mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'une associée ? Et les meurtres ont-ils un lien quelconque avec cette enfant mystérieuse qu'Edward rencontre ?
1. La mission

**Bonsoir à tous. Voici une nouvelle fic d'action comme prévu, qui remplace Mission Spéciale Fullmetal que j'ai abandonnée pour manque d'inspi. Ça se passe aussi après Brotherhood, juste parce que je ne voulais pas d'Homonculus qui viennent faire chier.**

 **Disclaimers : Hiromu Arakawa possède tout le monde sauf les OC que j'ai créés, vous l'aurez compris...**

Edward entra dans la boulangerie. Il ne vit pas la personne devant lui qui en sortait précipitamment. La personne ne sembla pas le voir non plus... Et ce fut le choc.

Les deux se retrouvèrent allongés sur le seuil de la boulangerie, deux baguettes gisant à leurs pieds. Ed releva la tête et commença à crier :

-Nan mais ça va pas de courir comme ç... Oh.

Il se rendit compte que la fille qui l'avait percuté était une enfant qui devait avoir à peine huit ans. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux foncés courts, aux yeux verts et qui semblait désolée. Comprenant que dans cette situation il était fautif, Ed se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Excuse-moi... C'est moi qui n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds. Je vais te rembourser...

La fille resta silencieuse. Lorsque Ed eut payé, il sortit et lui tendit le pain.

-Merci.

-De rien. C'est la moindre des choses. Et... Je t'ai pris un cookie en dédommagement. Tu en veux ? Ou tu veux autre chose ?

La fille regarda le paquet que le blond lui montrait, et soudain ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Je suis désolée mais... Je ne peux pas.

Elle prit le pain et partit en courant sans prévenir, laissant un Ed confus avec ses achats et le cookie.

Il la regarda partir. En plus de ses yeux embués, le petit voile de mélancolie sur le visage de la fille n'avait pas échappé à l'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist. Il reprit son chemin en entamant le cookie. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le mange.

* * *

Le lendemain, au QG militaire.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler général ?

Ed se tenait devant le bureau de son supérieur. Les autres le saluèrent avant de se replonger dans leurs travaux. La relation entre les deux hommes s'était quelque peu améliorée après le Jour Promis. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Mustang ait perdu en vanité. Ou que Ed ait gagné en maturité. Certes, ils continuaient de s'envoyer de petites piques de temps en temps, mais rien de bien méchant. Roy leva les yeux sur le blond.

-Tu es arrivé tôt Fullmetal. J'ai une mission pour toi.

-... Général je ne suis plus de l'armée.

Roy sembla ignorer sa remarque.

-Ça concerne une affaire de meurtres. Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter le meurtrier ?

À une époque Ed aurait sans doute envoyé balader Mustang. Mais il avait compris que Roy s'occupait de la partie enquête et dossiers et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aspect pratique. Le fait que la carrière du glandeur dépende de lui l'amusait. Et Ed s'était fixé l'objectif de protéger le plus de personnes possibles. Du moment que c'était dans ses cordes. Il hésita quand même un peu. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de Creta et commençait une vie tranquille avec Winry, Al et Pinako. Était-ce vraiment judicieux de partir maintenant qu'il avait un réel foyer ? Mais ses doutes furent vite dissipés.

"Al pourra m'aider. Pinako sera fière de moi. Et je sais que Winry, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire, apprécie le fait qu'on soit des voyageurs."

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-En quoi consiste cette affaire ?

Roy Mustang sembla satisfait ; il ouvrit un gros dossier.

-Onze meurtres ont eu lieu les dernières années. Les cadavres sont morts de différentes façons mais... Ça faisait environ huit mois que ce n'était pas arrivé. Comme il y a eu un nouveau meurtre récemment, on a creusé l'affaire et ressorti les vieux dossiers. Et on a découvert un lien entre les victimes.

Ed haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Roy arborait un air grave.

-Les victimes... C'étaient tous les onze des pères de famille, avec un seul enfant, et dont la femme était soit morte, soit en prison... On n'a aucune idée d'où sont leurs enfants...

Ed en eut le souffle coupé.

-Des enfants... Disparus ?

-Oui. Tu seras chargé d'identifier le coupable, ou au moins de retrouver les enfants. Toujours partant ?

Inconsciemment, Edward repensa à la petite qu'il avait croisé la veille à la boulangerie... Avec son air nostalgique et la curieuse façon dont elle s'était enfuie... Et si c'était...

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

-J'accepte. Al pourra venir ?

Roy sourit.

-Oui. Et quelqu'un d'autre a été envoyé par Grumman pour vous aider.

-Nous aider ? On n'a pas besoin d'aide. J'ai pas confiance en ce vieux renard. Je le sens venir avec un gros mec bourru qui va vouloir nous imposer ses plans.

Il secoua la tête et continua.

-Non vraiment général, avec Al on a toujours travaillé de façon productive à deux et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. On n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre juste pour une petite mission.

Roy ricana.

-Je n'ai pas vu votre accompagnateur, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix. Et cette personne semblait si volontaire.

Ed grimaça.

-Et vous accordez votre confiance à quelqu'un n'étant pas de l'armée, un parfait inconnu ?...

Roy ouvrit la bouche mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs plutôt longs et ondulés entra. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe plutôt courte noire et d'un chemisier blanc de lin assez fin et dont quelques boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître un décolleté. Elle ferma la porte.

-Bonjour, je suis Emily Weiss, je suppose que vous êtes Roy Mustang ?

Roy se figea à la vue de la superbe femme mais se reprit bien vite.

-Enchanté, Emily. En effet je suis le général Roy Mustang. Voici les membres de mon équipe. Riza Hawkeye, mon lieutenant...

Riza adressa un léger signe de tête à la femme sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

-Ensuite Jean Havoc, sous-lieutenant...

Jean saignait déjà du nez et la femme lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Heymans Breda, sous-lieutenant et Kain Fuery, adjudant.

Ils la saluèrent.

-J'espère que vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer le sous-lieutenant Vato Falman, un ancien associé qui est maintenant au Nord.

Emily sourit.

-S'il est aussi charmant que vous, je n'y manquerai pas.

Roy rit.

-J'aime les femmes directes ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, ma chère Emily ! Et voici Edward Elric, l'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist, qui sera votre associé. Vous rencontrerez vite son frère Alphonse. Vous verrez, sous ses airs boudeur, Edward est très gentil.

Ed se demanda si le général se foutait de sa gueule ou si il l'avait vraiment complimenté. Soudain Emily se tourna vers lui en souriant et murmura.

-Il m'a l'air charmant. Je suis certaine que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble. Il n'est pas très grand mais...

-Eh! Qui te permets de faire des réflexions sur ma t...

Ed n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa coéquipière l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle resta ainsi cinq bonnes secondes, profitant de la surprise du blond pour faire tourner sa langue dans sa bouche, puis lorsqu'elle vit qu'il manquait d'air, s'écarta pour le laisser respirer. Edward était trop surpris pour réagir. Emily Weiss lui tapota le nez avant de s'éloigner en roulant des hanches.

-Eh ben mon petit Ed c'était pas mal ! J'ai hâte qu'on commence le boulot ensemble !

Et elle sortit, sous l'œil abasourdi des militaires.

Riza rompit le silence de glace en marmonnant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait penser à Lust...

Roy lui glissa un regard en coin.

-Pour son physique ou parce qu'elle réussit à vous mettre hors de vous ?

Riza l'ignora. Roy insista.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez jalouse parce que vous voulez embrasser Edward.

Ed décida qu'il avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et préféra ignorer les mots de son supérieur. Cette Emily plus Hawkeye, c'était trop.

Riza soupira.

-Je ne veux pas embrasser Edward Général.

Il fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Suis-je bête ! Vous êtes jalouse d'elle à cause de moi ! Vous aimeriez que je vous regarde comme je l'ai regardée, hein !

Il obtint pour seule réponse un regard meurtrier.

Il soupira et décida de changer de larbin.

-Fullmetal ta mission commence demain. Et félicitations, d'après elle c'était "pas mal" ! Évite de trop te disperser demain, hmm ?

Ed se retint d'étrangler le brun.

Roy continua, jubilant :

-Alors, ce ne sera pas trop dur avec "un gros mec bourru qui va vouloir vous imposer ses plans" ?

Le regard haineux du blond s'ajouta à celui de tueuse de Riza Hawkeye.

La journée du lendemain allait être longue alors, plutôt que d'écouter son imbécile de supérieur, mieux valait retrouver Alphonse et préparer leurs affaires.


	2. Une coéquipière

**Merci à Psycho Black Wolf qui suit cette fic !**

 **Réponse à la review de Fana24Manga : Merci ! Ed a environ 17 ans et Emily a 26 ans.**

 **Voici la suite !**

Edward, après être retourné à Resembool, avait retrouvé son frère.

-Al. On part en mission dans une ville proche de Central pour arrêter un meurtrier. J'aurais besoin de tes capacités alchimiques et en élixirologie. Et il y aura aussi... Quelqu'un qui va nous aider.

Il rougit en repensant au baiser d'Emily Weiss.

Alphonse hocha la tête et, habitué aux missions imprévues, prépara sa valise.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Alphonse, voici notre partenaire.

Alphonse tendit la main à Emily qui les avaient attendus au QG.

-Bonjour, je suis Alphonse Elric, le frère d'Edward...

Emily prit sa main et sourit.

-Enchantée Alphonse. Je suis votre coéquipière à Ed et toi, Emily Weiss. Mais je suppose que ton frère t'a déjà parlé de moi ?

Elle lança un regard en coin à Ed qui rougit. Roy, qui venait d'entrer et qui était avec Hawkeye le seul militaire présent dans le bureau, lança à Edward un regard amusé. Il s'installa à son bureau.

Emily contourna le bureau de Mustang et se pencha d'une façon un peu trop engageante pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour, cher monsieur Mustang. Lieutenant Hawkeye, c'est bien ça ? Bonjour à vous aussi.

Riza serra sa main de façon très froide. Roy Mustang lui jeta un regard en coin lourd de sous-entendus. Puis Emily s'avança de nouveau vers le général.

-Serait-il possible de me fournir toutes les informations que vous avez découvertes concernant le meurtrier ?

Roy haussa un sourcil.

-Bien évidemment.

Emily sourit.

-Merci. Je repasserai en fin de journée. On va s'y mettre tout de suite, hein les gars ?

Al hocha vivement la tête, Ed étant encore trop gêné par les évènements de la veille. Emily lui fit un clin d'œil et leur fit signe de la suivre. Tous les trois, ils quittèrent le QG.

* * *

Lorsque son équipe fut au complet, Roy ouvrit le dossier qui contenait l'affaire des meurtres. Il fit l'analyse des informations de chaque cadavre.

-Dwight Jones, 36 ans, avocat, veuf depuis trois ans, père d'une fille de quatre ans disparue. Nicolas Hilton, 35 ans, pompier, sa femme est en prison pour délits depuis quatre ans. Père d'un fils de six ans. Elton Winoh, 32 ans, professeur d'histoire, veuf depuis un an, père d'un fils de deux ans.

Il lista les onze morts et soupira, reposant bruyamment le dossier sur son bureau.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, ils n'ont aucun point commun si ce n'est leur habitat et leur situation familiale ! Hawkeye, vous voyez quelque chose vous ?

Riza jeta un coup d'œil au dossier puis soupira.

-Rien, ça n'a aucun sens.

Roy soupira à son tour et éloigna le dossier.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Notre meurtrier tue ses victimes totalement au hasard ou quoi ?

-Nous devrions quand même prendre en compte le fait que les épouses des victimes sont mortes ou en prison et que leurs enfants uniques sont portés disparus.

Mustang frappa du poing sur la table.

-Quand bien même, comment ils veulent qu'on arrive à quoi que ce soit avec ça ?!

Hawkeye, impassible, dit calmement.

-Faisons le point. Nous avons onze meurtres, commis avec des armes blanches ou à feu. Les cadavres ont été retrouvés chez eux ou dans des ruelles. Les onze sont des pères. Leurs femmes sont décédées ou en prison. Leurs enfants -uniques- apparaissent sur les dossiers mais ont comme disparu. Le souci c'est que aucun de ces enfants n'a d'avis de recherche. Ils ont disparu mais c'est comme si... Comme si l'on ignorait leur disparition.

-Évidemment, nos supérieurs ne se mêlent pas de ça ! Ces enfoirés nous considèrent comme seuls responsables de cette affaire ! Ils se foutent pas mal du cas des enfants des victimes !

Roy se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Riza continua :

-Ces meurtres ont eu lieu il y a quelques mois ou années. Le plus récent a eu lieu il y a deux semaines, après huit mois d'inactivité. Il me paraît évident qu'il s'agit du même tueur, étant donné le lien entre les victimes.

Roy grogna.

-C'est peut-être simplement une coïncidence. Le tueur a peut-être arrêté il y a huit mois et le dernier est mort assassiné par quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a beaucoup de meurtres à Central. La probabilité qu'un père de famille veuf soit tué est énorme.

-Je ne pense pas. Regardez.

Elle désigna la feuille concernant le dernier mort.

-Tom Grey, 33 ans. Veuf depuis 3 ans. Père d'une fille de sept ans actuellement introuvable. Retrouvé assassiné par balle il y a deux semaines dans une rue proche de chez lui. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Roy fronça les sourcils et hocha pensivement la tête.

-C'est bizarre... J'espère que les frères Elric et Mlle Weiss trouveront plus d'informations.

Riza sursauta.

-J'avais oublié ! Nous avons aussi le cas de cette femme, Emily Weiss. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, vous ? Nos supérieurs savent qu'Edward et Alphonse se sont toujours bien débrouillés seuls, et voilà que soudain, ils décident de leur imposer une partenaire pour l'enquête, une femme venue de nulle part, n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'armée ?

-Emily n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Vous êtes juste jalouse lieutenant. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments vous corrompre.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point : elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Elle n'a aucun rapport avec l'armée ni les frères Elric, elle est juste experte en armes à feu mais c'est tout ce que nous savons d'elle ! Comment peut-on lui faire confiance ? Elle découvre on ne sait où l'affaire des meurtres, demande comme ça à aider dans l'enquête et l'armée accepte ! C'est inacceptable ! Il y a beaucoup d'experts en armes à feu dans l'armée. Si cette mission était vraiment risquée, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à eux ? Et de toute façon, elle ne fera que les perturber. Vous avez vu comment elle a commencé à déconcentrer Edward ?! Ils ont toujours fait à deux un travail impeccable, ils ont fait seuls des missions bien pires et je sais qu'on peut tout miser sur e...

-Ça suffit lieutenant ! Je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur cette femme mais je peux vous assurer que nos supérieurs, aussi égoïstes soient-ils, savent ce qu'ils font. Edward et Alphonse ont toujours fait du bon travail mais à l'époque, Edward était alchimiste et Alphonse était dans une armure ! Peut-être qu'avec leur nouveau statut, ce genre de mission sera plus difficile pour eux. Emily a beau être mystérieuse, elle est sûre d'elle et m'a l'air intelligente. Elle ne sera pas un poids pour eux ! Alors arrêtez avec votre fichue crise de jalousie !

Il continua, d'une voix plus douce.

-Je vous en prie Riza, ne compliquez pas les choses... Je veux simplement les protéger...

Riza se raidit et soupira. Elle lâcha d'une voix résignée :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez aussi docile et aveugle, général... Si vous souhaitez obéir aux ordres ainsi, sans réfléchir, alors je suppose que vous pourrez très bien vous passer de moi.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles qu'elle se leva et sortit du bureau d'un pas rapide, avant de claquer la porte.

Il soupira de nouveau.

-Manquait plus que ça...

Ses autres subordonnés qui n'avaient pas osé prononcer un mot se détendirent et retournèrent à leur travail.


	3. La fille à la guitare

**J'ai de l'inspiration, quand même, pour poster deux chapitres en une journée !**

Riza se mordit la lèvre. Elle était sortie du bureau sans permission. Mais à la rigueur, elle savait que ses supérieurs allaient la pardonner. Non, là n'était pas le problème. En revanche, elle s'était _disputée_ avec Roy Mustang. Et ça, c'était bien plus grave. Sa détermination s'était envolée. Avait-elle eu raison de s'emporter ainsi ? Non, probablement pas. Elle se gifla mentalement. Si l'armée avait choisi cette Emily Weiss c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Elle devait arrêter de la juger par pure jalousie.

Mais elle ne comptait pas pour autant retourner au bureau. La tension serait insupportable, et elle serait incapable d'analyser les détails de l'enquête. Elle allait plutôt voir en ville, des fois qu'il y ait du nouveau concernant ces meurtres.

* * *

Alphonse, Emily et Edward marchaient dans les rues. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils cherchaient, et où ils allaient, mais ils devaient bien commencer quelque part. Et le centre-ville était sans aucun doute le meilleur endroit. La jeune femme marchait devant, suivie par Alphonse. Edward fermait la marche. L'aîné ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, ce qui inquiétait un peu son jeune frère, mais Emily lui avait dit que ce n'était rien de plus que "une sensation forte provoquée par une fille". Alphonse avait ri mais Ed, lui, n'avait pas du tout semblé amusé.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection, Edward voulut aller à droite, en direction d'une place, mais Emily le retint.

-Où tu vas ? On va à gauche !

-Non, on va à droite !

Emily lui prit le bras.

-Je sais comment fonctionnent les missions Ed, et je te dis que c'est mieux d'aller à gauche ! J'ai quelques années de plus que toi et, durant ces années, j'ai pu visiter cette ville au point de la connaître comme ma poche !

-Et alors ! J'ai fait plus de missions que toi, et comme on trouvera probablement plus d'infos sur la place, vaut mieux commencer par là !

-Oui, tu as fait plus de missions que moi. Mais au fond...

Elle s'approcha de lui et fit courir son doigt fin sur la joue puis le torse du jeune blond.

-Au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison... N'est-ce pas, mon petit Edward?

Ed rougit. Emily lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ou plutôt à la commissure des lèvres, et s'écarta.

-Enfin, de toute façon, Al est là. Alphonse, tu tranches ? De quel côté on va ?

Alphonse, ne voulant pas contrarier sa coéquipière ni son frère, commença à bégayer.

-Euh... Ben c'est que...

Soudain, une musique se fit entendre. Les trois levèrent les yeux. Un joli son de guitare se propageait dans l'air, sauvant ainsi Alphonse. Le son était très proche, mais ils ne trouvaient pas l'instrumentiste. C'est alors que, levant les yeux, ils aperçurent une jeune fille qui devait avoir dix ans, une guitare à la main, debout sur... Un toit.

Quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, la fille grattait les cordes, et plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées, certaines pour lui dire de descendre, d'autres pour l'écouter.

-Qu'est-ce que ..

Ed se tut lorsque la fille commença à chanter. Le son de sa voix, de la guitare et la mélodie étaient très mélancoliques.

" _Le Soleil se lève sur le monde_

 _Un jour de plus un jour sans fin_

 _J'ouvre l'œil mais je ne vois rien_

 _Rien de plus qu'une même ronde_

 _Pourquoi dois-je ressentir ça ?_

 _C'est presque pire que de mourir_

 _Car la mort efface les souvenirs_

 _Les souvenirs que j'ai de toi_

 _Je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'une ombre_

 _Tu m'as ôté mes sentiments_

 _Alors pourquoi, depuis tout ce temps_

 _C'est comme si ma vie était plus sombre ?_

 _Oui je lui suis reconnaissante_

 _Mais je n'peux plus continuer_

 _Je me suis peut-être trompée_

 _Car depuis ce temps tu me hantes_

 _Cette chanson n'est que pour toi_

 _S'il te plaît, pardon, pardonne-moi_

 _Promis, je ne le regretterai pas_

 _N'oublie pas, malgré tout je t'aime... Papa."_

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la fille serra sa guitare contre son cœur, et se laissa tomber du haut du toit.

-Eh !

Les passants lâchèrent des cris horrifiés, mais en deux temps trois mouvements, Alphonse frappa dans ses mains. La fille tomba sur une main géante de pierre, deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Les témoins poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Alphonse tendit la main à la jeune fille.

-Ça va, tu ne t'es rien cassé ?

La fillette le regarda. Alphonse fut surpris de voir qu'elle était en larmes.

-Pourquoi tu... M'as sauvée... Maintenant... Je...

Elle secoua la tête et partit en courant.

-Hey, attends, reviens !

L'enfant s'éloignait, poursuivie par Alphonse. Elle tourna la tête et vit quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule d'Alphonse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et elle redoubla de vitesse, parvenant à semer le jeune brun. Alphonse, essoufflé étant donné son manque d'endurance dû à ses cinq ans d'inactivité, dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il fut rejoint par son frère.

-Ça va Al ?

-Ouais... Elle court sacrément vite cette gamine...

-Toi aussi, ta vitesse m'a étonné... Mais Al... T'en penses quoi de ça ?

-Du sprint de cette fille ?

-De sa chanson, et son saut, puis ses larmes et sa course...

Alphonse hocha pensivement la tête.

-Oui. C'était bizarre. J'ai comme le pressentiment qu'elle avait un lien avec notre mission.

-Toi aussi, t'as trouvé ça, alors. Ça me rappelle un truc. Avant-hier, j'allais à la boulangerie. J'étais pressé et j'ai accidentellement renversé une gamine qui devait avoir six ou sept ans. Je lui ai repayé ses trucs et lui ai proposé un cookie pour me faire pardonner. Elle m'a dit un truc du genre "je ne peux pas" et elle est repartie en courant et en chialant. C'était... Bizarre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a perturbé. Et comme par hasard, le lendemain Mustang m'annonce qu'on a une affaire de meurtres et de gosses disparus sur le dos. J'ai tout de suite repensé à cette gamine. Et ce qui est certain... C'est que j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose en voyant celle qu'on vient de voir !

Al acquiesça.

-Mais dans ce cas, fit-il, on devrait essayer de comprendre les paroles de sa chanson, si c'est vraiment d'elle.

-Ouais, sans doute. Elle a parlé de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un envers qui elle était reconnaissante.

-Donc quelqu'un qui l'aurait aidée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais aidée à quoi ?

-Mais juste après, elle a dit qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée. Et que celui à qui elle parlait à travers sa chanson la hantait.

-Hum... Celui à qui elle parle est son père. Elle dit "papa" à la fin.

-Oui. Donc... Si ça a réellement un lien avec la mission, son père serait... Un des onze morts ?

Alphonse répondit :

-Elle a dit "depuis tout ce temps", ce qui laisse entendre plusieurs mois ou années. Or, le dernier meurtre d'il y a deux semaines, concernait un père d'une fille de sept ans. Celle qu'on a vue semble en avoir dix. Donc c'est forcément l'une des dix autres. D'après le général Mustang, l'avant-dernier meurtre a eu lieu il y a huit mois. Donc, niveau dates, ça coïncide.

Ed sourit.

-Finement observé Al. J'ai encore une dernière chose à rajouter : cette fille a éprouvé de la haine envers son père. Ou autre chose. De la crainte peut-être. Mais elle ne l'a pas apprécié sans cesse. J'ai relevé deux détails dans sa chanson : "Tu m'as ôté mes sentiments" et "Malgré tout, je t'aime". Il a fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, mais...

-Mais elle l'a pardonné. "Je me suis peut-être trompée". "Pardonne-moi". Elle a fait quelque chose, ou la personne en qui elle est reconnaissante a fait quelque chose, à son père. Et depuis ce "quelque chose", elle est en proie à des doutes et a une vie triste et "sombre". Elle le regrette aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle ait éprouvé de la rancœur envers lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui a changé, quelle était cette chose qu'elle croyait être bien et qu'elle regrette maintenant ?

-Un meurtre, par exemple ?

C'était sorti tout seul de la bouche d'Edward. Les deux frères se regardèrent, inquiets. Alphonse se décida à rompre la glace.

-Tu penses qu'elle aurait... Tué son père ?

-Ou quelqu'un l'a fait pour elle. La personne ayant sa reconnaissance. Sûrement pas sa mère, Mustang a dit que toutes les mères étaient en prison ou mortes. Mais... Pourquoi sa vie est devenue triste ?

-Elle semble être restée en contact avec ce meurtrier. Peut-être exige-t-il des choses d'elle en guise de récompense.

-C'est malsain.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient remis en marche. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où la main alchimique créée par Alphonse barrait le passage.

-Oups. Je vais arranger ça.

Il frappa dans ses mains. La main disparut, laissant une petite bosse dans le sol. Les deux frères s'assirent à côté, et commencèrent à réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Si leurs hypothèses venaient à se vérifier, cela impliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Lorsqu'enfin le soleil commença à décliner, ils se levèrent pour rentrer au QG. Soudain, un tout petit détail effleura l'esprit du plus jeune...

-Ed ?

-Mmh ?

-D'habitude, tu marches devant moi. Mais tout à l'heure j'étais devant mais ça me gênait pas.

-Ah.

-Ed ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu n'as pas compris ma question.

-Quelle question ?

-Où est Emily ?

Ed voulut faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, décidé à abandonner leur coéquipière imposée, mais une voix féminine retentit derrière eux.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt vous êtes là !

-Emily ! Où étiez-vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer Alphonse. J'avais une affaire féminine urgente. J'ai galéré à trouver des toilettes publiques. Et après vous vous êtes barrés !

Ed ricana.

-Tu disais que tu connaissais ta ville comme ta poche, hein ?

Sa coéquipière lui tira la langue et ils rentrèrent au QG.

* * *

-Heureusement qu'on t'a retrouvée. Tu comptais faire quoi, sale ingrate ?! Notre "informateur" m'a tout raconté.

Des bruits de baffe et de chute suivirent.

-Excuse-toi !

-Pardon...

Nouveau bruit de baffe.

-T'as de la chance que mon humeur soit passable. Sinon je te ferais offrir tes services au premier gros porc !

La fille eut un air apeuré.

-Eh, oui ma grande, à partir d'aujourd'hui, les punitions ne se limiteront plus aux coups de fouet !

 **À partir de maintenant, si vous ne l'avez pas compris, cette fic partira dans un registre plus... Sombre. Bon, ce ne sera pas non plus un rating M, mais que les enfants de moins de 11 ans s'abstiennent ainsi que les âmes sensibles.**


	4. Le passé d'Emily

**Merci à Psycho Black Wolf, et pour l'erreur, je l'ai corrigée.**

-Edward.

Ed se tourna d'un air surpris vers Emily. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait aussi sérieusement durant toute la journée. Ils étaient à quelques pas du QG militaire. Il répondit.

-Oui ?

Elle détourna le regard.

-Tu pourrais... Ne pas raconter à Mustang l'histoire de cette gamine, s'il te plaît ?

Ed la regarda avec suspicion.

-T'es sérieuse ? Mais c'est notre seule piste ! Tu voudrais cacher le seul moyen qu'on a de démasquer le meurtrier ? Mais de quel camp es-tu ? Enfin, je l'ai toujours su que tu étais une traîtresse...

L'absence de réaction de l'adulte fit taire Edward. Soudain, elle dit d'une voix tremblante.

-Nous trouverons d'autres preuves Edward, je te le promets, mais pas ça... Les preuves que nous aurons seront également les preuves de notre réussite...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Enfant, j'ai reçu une éducation très stricte... Mes parents m'ont toujours poussée à bout. Ils m'ont toujours forcée à franchir mes limites. C'est à cause de ça que, depuis ce temps, je vise sans cesse l'excellence. Je me souviens les avoir haï. Je n'aimais pas la pression qu'ils me mettaient. J'ai souhaité leur mort. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont morts, je... Je m'en veux. Je n'ai même pas pu... Être cette fille parfaite qu'ils voulaient tant avoir... Je leur ai dit des horreurs peu avant leur mort... Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui non plus, je n'ai pas été parfaite...

Elle lui agrippa la manche. Lorsque Edward se retourna, il vit que, la tête baissée, des larmes coulaient **sur** ses joues.

-Edward... Si Alphonse n'avait pas été là... Cette gamine serait morte devant mes yeux... Je suis devenue tireuse sans entrer dans l'armée par honneur, pour être à la hauteur de mes parents... Mais à quoi bon savoir tirer si c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ?! C'est comme en alchimie, au fond... Certaines personnes comme Al et toi créent ou reconstruisent... Et d'autres personnes détruisent. Je fais partie de cette seconde catégorie. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que... Tirer. Et tirer rime avec tuer. Ôter la vie... C'est tout ce que je suis Ed. Je ne suis pas... Parfaite !

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure. En effet, tu n'as pas été parfaite sur le coup. Mais qui peut se vanter de l'être ? Tu serais assez prétentieuse pour oser penser que tu es parfaite ?! Tu n'es pas dieu ! Tu n'es pas la meilleure ! Alors arrête de te plaindre !... Emily, tu n'es pas parfaite, mais tu as plein de qualités et on a besoin de toi ! Alors lève-toi et bouge un peu !

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit. Elle se leva, balaya ses larmes d'un mouvement de bras et regarda Ed. Ce dernier avait repris sa place en tête, et grogna.

-N'empêche qu'il faudra retourner chercher des indices...

* * *

Le trio arriva enfin au bureau de Roy Mustang. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Mustang leva un instant les yeux pour observer les nouveaux arrivés.

-Tiens ! Les Fullmetal et Mlle Weiss ! Alors, avons-nous fait des découvertes intéressantes ?

Ed jeta un discret regard en coin à Emily, laquelle semblait impassible.

-... Non, rien de spécial.

 **Un chapitre... Très court, je vous l'accorde, mais un chapitre quand même. C'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?... ^^.**


	5. Les soupçons d'Hawkeye

**Voici la suite. Ce chapitre est entièrement consacré à ce que fait Hawkeye le lendemain de sa dispute avec Mustang, et il y a un peu de Royai donc que tous ceux qui trouvent inconcevable l'idée que Riza aime Roy passent leur chemin.**

Le lendemain, Riza se rendit au quartier où le dernier meurtre avait eu lieu. Elle n'était pas retournée au travail depuis la dispute de la veille. Elle avait interrogé des témoins la veille, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Aujourd'hui, elle avait fouillé les archives de la ville concernant les victimes et en était ressortie avec un énorme dossier qu'elle tenait fermement sur son torse. Elle trouva l'adresse du défunt. C'était une maison simple, elle était mise en vente. Elle hésita puis crocheta la serrure et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur baignait dans une lumière tamisée, due aux fins rideaux qui filtraient les rayons de soleil. Elle referma la porte et avança dans la demeure. La maison était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle comportait un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. Riza la visita mais rien, au premier abord, n'était surprenant. Elle entra dans un petit salon qui comportait un canapé, une télé, une table et deux chaises.

"Deux chaises", nota Riza. "D'après les dossiers, il était veuf depuis trois ans. Il vivait donc bien seul avec sa fille."

Elle s'assit sur l'une d'elles et ouvrit le dossier. Les informations sur les différents meurtres ne différaient pas grandement des dossiers qu'elle et son supérieur avaient étudiés au QG. Mais elle avait tenu à s'assurer des informations... Et de toute façon, c'était le seul indice qu'ils avaient. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Elle étudia encore la maison. Il aurait pu être tué à cause de dettes, mais il ne semblait pas pauvre. Riza réfléchit. Cela avait-il un lien avec sa femme morte ? Ou avec sa fille ?

Elle retourna vérifier les chambres. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose dans la chambre des parents... Ou dans celle de l'enfant disparue...

Elle fouilla le moindre tiroir, souleva les tapis, déplaça les cadres. Rien. La plupart des affaires qu'elle devinait avoir appartenu à la mère avaient été transmises à la fille, précieusement conservées dans des boîtes ou jetées. Elle lut l'agenda du père tout en se demandant si Mustang avait, lui aussi, un agenda. Quoique, après réflexion, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mustang n'était pas du genre à être organisé... Quel boulet celui-là...

Un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle rougit et laissa l'agenda. Elle lut le journal intime de la fille de sept ans. Mais le journal était bourré d'informations inutiles à la militaire, les histoires d'une écolière de sept ans tout à fait normale. Une fille de sept ans timide, ayant une baby-sitter, des amis, un garçon qu'elle aimait... Normale, quoi. En-dehors du fait... Qu'elle avait semblé très affectée par la mort de sa mère. Mais malheureusement, savoir cela peinait plus Riza que ça ne l'aidait.

Elle retourna vers le salon où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Soudain elle se figea. Et si ça l'avait _trop_ affectée ? Une fille de sept ans peut agir de façon immature... Et si elle avait perdu la tête, si elle en était trop désespérée ? D'après son journal, elle ne semblait pas trop aimer son père. Elle aurait pu croire que c'était de la faute de son père, et, avant de fuguer, elle aurait pu le...

Riza balaya cette idée de son esprit en secouant la tête négativement. C'était l'idée la plus folle qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Une gamine de sept ans ne ferait pas _ça_... Non ?

Elle se rassit et souleva les feuilles du dossier, révélant une dernière page, celle qui l'intéressait plus que tout, mais que Mustang ne l'aurait pas autorisée à regarder.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Regarder ça alors que Mustang refusait... N'était-ce pas comme trahir sa confiance ?

Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur adjacent. En même temps, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle était une simple militaire qui enquêtait sur l'affaire dont elle était chargée. Et un bon investigateur se doit de considérer toutes les possibilités et de ne rien laisser passer, pas même le moindre détail.

Elle passa son doigt sur la tranche de la feuille. Elle commença à lire.

 _Emily Weiss, 26 ans. Née le 26 avril 1890 à Central. Sexe : Féminin. Taille : 1m71. Poids : 57 kg. Profession : Tireuse d'élite. Célibataire, aucun enfant. Fille de Michael Weiss et Jackie Weiss, née Williams. Adresse : 3, Rue Lorìen._

Riza trouva diverses informations à son propos. Elle était étonnée que tireuse d'élite soit son métier officiel. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. À bien y réfléchir, il était vrai qu'elle savait peu de choses sur cette Emily, mais elle se rendait à présent compte que la coéquipière des frères Elric n'avait jamais semblé ennuyée, même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle travaillait avec eux. Finalement, elle semblait plus déterminée à comprendre, comme Hawkeye, qu'autre chose. Elle avait montré un inestimable enthousiasme, et ce devait être déjà suffisamment dur pour elle de gagner la confiance d'Edward et des membres de l'armée. À présent, Riza s'en voulait. Elle l'avait trop vite jugée. Mustang avait raison, comme souvent. Elle était juste jalouse.

Hawkeye se gifla intérieurement. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être jalouse de la nouvelle attraction de Mustang, et surtout pas au point de mettre en danger son professionnalisme ! Ce n'est pas comme si... Elle était amoureuse de Roy Mustang, ou quoi que ce soit...

Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'entendre sa conscience lui hurler "Mais, si, tu l'aimes bordel, tu ne vis que pour le protéger, bien sûr sinon pourquoi tu ferais tout ça pour lui et pourquoi dans tes rêves tu imagines ce que ça fait de goûter à ses lèvres hein !?"

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire et décida qu'elle ne trouverait rien de plus ici. Elle ramassa le dossier, enfila sa veste et partit.

Dommage qu'elle ait pensé à Mustang alors qu'elle lisait l'agenda du défunt... Cela lui avait fait manquer un indice très précieux...

 **OK, bientôt la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour ma part, même si il est court, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis. ^^.**


	6. De nouvelles pistes

Roy tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il fixait le téléphone avec une certaine impatience. Hawkeye n'était pas revenue la veille, ni l'avant-veille. Depuis, il guettait le moindre signe de vie qu'elle se refusait à lui donner. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Il se jeta dessus et cria presque.

-Hawkeye désolé pour l'autre jour s'il vous plaît revenez...

-Oh, Roy, tu m'as manqué, c'est moi, Lina...

Il blêmit. Encore une de ses conquêtes d'un soir qui voulaient le revoir.

-Merde, euh non, je veux dire, pardon Lina, je ne suis pas disponible !

Il raccrocha précipitamment. Ses subordonnés le regardèrent discrètement. Depuis que Riza était partie, l'équipe était fort peu productive. Les quatre hommes n'étaient pas très débrouillards et recevaient chaque jour davantage encore de papiers à traiter. Roy regarda avec consternation les 20 cm de paperasses qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau en deux jours -sans compter les dossiers déjà présents avant son départ- et soupira bruyamment avant de s'enfoncer bien profondément dans son siège.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis, il décida de dormir, demandant à ses subordonnés de le réveiller si le téléphone sonnait.

* * *

Alphonse fit signe à Edward et Emily.

-Je crois que c'est par là.

Le trio avait décidé de se rendre dans une boutique que le dernier mort fréquentait souvent. Depuis toute la matinée, ils avaient visité plusieurs endroits familiers à la victime. Malheureusement, les employés en savaient peu sur leur client, et les trois n'espéraient plus grand-chose du prochain magasin.

Les deux blonds suivirent Alphonse, et ils arrivèrent dans une boutique assez coquette située dans une petite ruelle. Aussitôt, une vendeuse les accosta.

-Bonjour, bienvenue ! Ici, nous produisons toutes sortes de chapeaux, et nous...

Alphonse n'osant pas l'interrompre, Ed prit les devants.

-Merci, nous ne sommes pas là pour vos chapeaux. Nous sommes de l'armée et nous devons vous poser quelques questions à propos d'un de vos clients...

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques clients qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

-Hum... Pouvons-nous parler de ça... Seuls ?

La vendeuse sembla déçue et inquiète mais sourit.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Oui, Tom Gray. C'était presque un ami... Il venait régulièrement ici. Il achetait des chapeaux pour sa fille et lui. Sa fille... Il ne manquait pas une occasion de parler d'elle. Il l'aimait énormément...

Ed et Al se regardèrent, cet amour paternel leur rappelait quelqu'un. Mais la femme continua.

-Il l'aimait tellement que ça en devenait étrange, presque malsain. Il m'avait dit un jour... "Je serais prêt à tout pour la retenir. Je veux qu'on soit liés à jamais, peu importe ce que ça implique. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je veux juste la protéger." Cette phrase pourrait venir simplement d'un papa inquiet, mais... Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose m'a mise mal à l'aise dans son attitude. Il semblait _trop_ aimer sa fille. Enfin... C'est sans doute moi qui exagère...

Ed nota quelques informations dans un carnet.

-Je vois. Que pouvez-vous nous dire concernant ses relations ? Avait-il des attaches, ou au contraire, des ennemis ?

-Hm... D'après ce que j'ai entendu, sa femme serait morte tôt.

-Oui, sa fille était encore jeune.

-Du coup, il avait embauché une baby-sitter... Il semblait mal accepter le fait que celle-ci s'occupe de sa fille, mais d'après ce qu'il m'en disait, elle avait l'air de la rendre heureuse. Je n'ai jamais vu cette baby-sitter, ni sa fille d'ailleurs. Il avait des amis, aussi... Je ne suis pas en mesure de fournir un nom quelconque, mais... Et il n'avait pas spécialement d'ennemis, juste quelques querelles avec les gens des bars qu'il fréquentait. Pour résumer, je dirais que son univers tournait autour de sa fille.

-Hmmm... Et concernant sa femme ? Comment vivait-il sa mort ?

La vendeuse soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il était très distant à ce sujet. Et puis, on dirait comme ça, mais il ne me parlait pas beaucoup en réalité... J'ai pu récolter toutes ces informations après des années d'observation, et puis, beaucoup ne sont que des ragots que j'ai entendus...

-Vous ne savez rien d'autre ?

-Non.

Ed ramassa son carnet. Emily prit la parole.

-Merci beaucoup pour ces informations. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. À bientôt.

-Oui, à bientôt. J'espère que cette enquête aboutira à quelque chose.

Le trio salua et quitta la boutique. Ed relut ses notes, puis ils s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Le soir.

Riza soupira, maudissant son sixième sens. Finalement, elle était revenue dans cette maison, la maison du défunt. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais elle avait eu ce besoin. Et elle était revenue. Son instinct ne se trompait jamais.

Elle relut une nouvelle fois la note. Une note toute simple, au fond de la poubelle recyclable, dont elle avait rassemblé les morceaux.

Une écriture enfantine.

" _Je le déteste, mais c'est pire que ça. Je ne peux rien dire. Je peux juste le lui dire à elle. Je vais détruire cette note. Si quelqu'un la trouve, s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas à mon père."_

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui était cette "elle"?

Elle réfléchit. Elle décida de relire le journal. Et soudain elle crut comprendre. Elle retourna dans le bureau du père. Elle prit l'agenda, et, au cas où, lut un CV plié en deux à une page. Soudain elle blêmit. Elle lâcha l'agenda et courut vers le salon. Elle se précipita vers le combiné et composa le numéro du bureau.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

-On y va, général.

-Mouais.

-Vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

-Nan.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent le bureau, laissant leur supérieur face au combiné. Toute la journée il avait attendu un éventuel appel, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait attendu. Finalement, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à l'appel d'une ex. Au bout de dix minutes, il ricana.

-Quel imbécile je fais...

Comme si elle allait avoir un problème ou une révélation à cette heure-ci.

Il se leva, quitta la salle et ferma le bureau à clé.

Quelques minutes après le téléphone sonna. Mais Mustang n'était plus là pour répondre.

* * *

Le combiné traînait à côté du poste. Un homme sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, portant sur une épaule une femme aux cheveux blonds assommée.


	7. Les enfants disparus

Les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. L'homme s'adressa au propriétaire de l'auberge.

-Harvey, mon amie a fait un malaise. Tu peux faire "ce que tu sais" ?

L'aubergiste le regarda.

-Oh, c'est toi Wilson. Tu viens encore abuser de tes privilèges ?

-Ça te dérange, peut-être ?

Harvey éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que ce serait si t'étais pas là ! Allez, viens !

Le dénommé Wilson lui emboîta le pas, portant toujours la militaire sur son épaule. Ils passèrent une porte derrière le comptoir et disparurent dans un dédale de couloirs.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une vive douleur dans ses différents muscles, son ventre et son crâne. Et soudain elle se redressa. Elle se souvint. Elle avait fait cette découverte... Elle avait voulu appeler Mustang mais quelqu'un était arrivé par-derrière et l'avait assommée...

Elle regarda où elle était. Une sorte de cachot, avec pour seul passage une trappe au plafond, évidemment inaccessible depuis le bas. Aucune fenêtre ne venait éclairer l'intérieur. Soudain, une voix retentit.

-Alors c'est vous, ma nouvelle colocataire ?

Elle se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Celle-ci était assise à côté de débris qui semblaient être des morceaux de guitare brisée.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis sûre que vous savez qui je suis.

Riza regarda attentivement la jeune fille. Elle avait un visage fatigué, ses cheveux blonds qui autrefois devaient illuminer son visage n'étaient plus que des cascades d'un blond usé, son teint était pâle et ses yeux dénués de toute envie de vivre.

-... Tu es l'une des orphelines.

-Vous êtes perspicace. En effet, je m'appelle Éléa Evans. Je suis la fille de Reece Smith, si vous voulez savoir. Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez découvert des choses de trop.

-J'ai découvert, à propos de...

Éléa lui fit signe de se taire alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Un homme de forte carrure entra, martelant le sol de ses bottes.

-Tiens, Wilson. Tu viens vérifier si je ne me suis pas suicidée ? Demanda ironiquement Éléa.

-Tais-toi. J'ai un ami qui aurait besoin de tes services. Il viendra cet après-midi. Tenez-vous sages toutes les deux d'ici-là, blondasses.

Il s'éloigna. Hawkeye questionna Éléa d'un regard interrogateur mais elle craignait d'avoir compris. La jeune fille répondit à sa question muette.

-J'ai eu le malheur de comprendre que ma vie n'était pas heureuse. J'ai voulu m'affirmer, j'ai voulu dire à mon père que je l'aimais à travers une chanson, puis j'ai essayé de me suicider mais... Un petit imbécile m'a sauvée. En plus... La personne qui informe Wilson m'a vue. Depuis, je suis ici, isolée des dix autres. Wilson a arrêté d'essayer de me faire croire que je vivais mieux qu'avant. Maintenant, il me force à me prostituer et récupère l'argent. Il me fait travailler jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus lever le bras.

Riza soupira profondément.

-Pourquoi ce Wilson fait-il tout ça ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir. Pour l'argent, je suppose.

-Je vois... Parle-moi des autres orphelins s'il te plaît.

Éléa s'adossa contre le mur froid.

-Il y a Gwen O'Brien, c'est la plus âgée d'entre nous. Elle a 16 ans. Son père... (Éléa déglutit) En réalité, chaque enfant ici a souffert à cause de son père. Elle, son père la violait, comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Et le pire c'est que sa mère était au courant mais n'a rien fait. Un jour sa mère a développé une maladie et est morte. Gwen s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était même pas triste. Alors quand Wilson a tué son père, elle ne lui en a pas voulu. Elle n'est pas mauvaise mais son père lui a fait subir tellement d'atrocités qu'elle en était traumatisée. Une fois ici, elle a même développé le syndrome de Stockholm. Oui... Gwen est tombée amoureuse de Wilson. Comme presque tous les dix autres, elle considère Wilson comme un sauveur, alors que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Évidemment, il y a des enfants qui, comme moi, ont compris l'atrocité de leur vie, la liberté factice dont cet enfoiré de Wilson les persuadait. Mais personne n'ose faire comme moi. Ils doivent se taire. Parmi les autres, il y a Jessie Taylor, elle a 14 ans. Son père l'a également violée mais c'était juste après la mort de sa mère. Elle a cru que c'était comme une trahison et l'a haï. Elle est dépressive depuis. Elle ne juge pas Wilson. À vrai dire, je pense qu'elle a cessé de vivre le soir où son père a détruit sa vie. Il y a Lucy Rodriguez, elle a 13 ans. Je pense que c'est la plus intelligente de nous onze. Sa mère a été emmenée en prison pour soupçons de trafic de drogues. Son père était très en colère mais il a commencé à devenir alcoolique pour oublier. Mon histoire est un peu la même, sauf que moi, c'était quand il a appris que ma mère allait mourir. Il a beaucoup bu et m'a violée. Lucy, elle, n'a pas été violée. Il l'a juste battue avec sa ceinture jusqu'à ce que Lucie tombe, inconsciente. Elle a encore les cicatrices. Comme moi, elle se pose des questions. Mais quand Wilson est venu dans la salle où nous vivons et m'a prise en disant que je devais aller ailleurs, elle a vite compris que l'opposition devait coopérer. Elle essaye d'établir des plans pour fuir d'ici définitivement.

Riza se massa la tête. Ces orphelins avaient vécu une vie infernale.

-Ensuite, il y a Thomas Li, il a 12 ans. Il se pose aussi beaucoup de questions. Ses parents étaient tueurs à gages. Un jour sa mère s'est faite prendre et a été condamnée à mort. Son père, fou de colère, a tenté de l'étrangler. Il s'est débattu, et son père l'a frappé. Ils se sont battus mais son père était plus fort. Il l'a presque tué puis est parti sans rien dire. Il a été assassiné deux jours plus tard. Ava White, 12 ans aussi. Son père l'aurait torturée pendant dix jours consécutifs... La sixième, c'est moi. Tous les autres sont trop jeunes pour se poser des questions, ils ont été soit violé, soit battu par leur père. Il y a Arthur Williams, 9 ans ; Emma Grey, 7 ans, c'est la dernière à être arrivée, il a y deux semaines, et Theo Hilton, 6 ans. Les deux derniers sont les plus jeunes : Lily Jones, 4 ans et Kyle Winoh, 2 ans.

-Oui, j'avais entendu parler de ce gamin de deux ans, mais... Son père lui a fait du mal ?! À un enfant de deux ans !?

-Et Wilson continue. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que l'humain peut être horrible.

-Tu as raison...

-Et nous avons tous été réunis par un lien. Vous avez compris qui c'était ?

-Je crois, oui. Je dois joindre mon supérieur, mais... C'est impossible...

-Eh bien, essayons de sortir de là.

-Ça ne va pas être chose aisée...

-Rien n'est simple dans la vie. Partons d'ici.

 **J'ai mis 20 minutes à chercher les noms T.T j'espère que ça valait le coup.**


	8. La sombre vérité

**Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont mis en favori ou qui suivent cette fic, ça fait plaisir. Du coup, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que cette fic s'étendra sur une quinzaine de chapitres, peut-être un peu moins. Enjoy the reste of the histoire (wow cet anglais xd).**

 **D'ailleurs je dois vous avouer un truc : J'oublie tout le temps la couleur de cheveux que j'ai définie pour Emily (Brune ? Blonde ? Mystère). Donc j'ai décidé de faire comme pour le premier chapitre, avec des cheveux noirs/bruns comme Lust. Ne vous étonnez pas si quelquefois je dis "blonde", je corrigerai ça à l'occasion ^^.**

Le lendemain, Edward, Alphonse et Emily étaient de retour en ville. Ils sortaient juste d'une sandwicherie où ils avaient mangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ed s'étira de façon peu discrète.

-Bwaaah ! J'ai trop mangé, ça me donne une terrible envie de chieeer !

-Euh... Certes Ed...

Emily gloussa.

-Il est adorable. Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans des toilettes publiques ? Il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance dedans, on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra...

Ed rougit.

-Mais que quelqu'un stoppe cette pédophile ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Mustang t'a si facilement acceptée ! Tu lui offrais quels genres de services, hein ?!

La brune sourit.

-Non, je n'offre aucun service de ce genre à qui que ce soit. Il m'a acceptée uniquement parce que je suis tireuse d'élite et pour rendre jalouse cette femme... Hawkeye, je crois.

-Mouais... Plus pour la deuxième raison alors...

Alphonse toussa.

-Euh dites vous deux, vous ne voudriez pas... Que l'on continue... L'enquête?

-Mais Al c'est elle qui me fait me disperser !

Emily entoura la tête d'Alphonse de ses bras.

-Aaal que t'es sérieux ! Mais c'est mignon, j'adore les sérieux !

Ed fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de leur coéquipière.

-Arrête ça, psychopathe ! On y va, on a dit !

-Oooh, t'es jaloux Ed ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! On a des gosses à retrouver, il me paraît normal que l'on se concentre sur la mission ! Et laisse mon frère tranquille, il n'a que 16 ans !

Emily s'éloigna en sautillant. Ed respira, souffla pour se calmer.

-OÙ TU... *respire* Où vas-tu ?

-Retrouver les enfants disparus, c'te question !

Elle tira la langue. Ed hurla.

-J'VAIS LA TUEEEEEER !

-ED attends !

-Hihihi, cours, petit chou ! ❤️

Al courut derrière Ed qui courait derrière Emily qui courait derrière personne pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Lorsque Ed s'écroula, Emily, victorieuse, debout sur un muret, suggéra :

-Bon, et si on commençait à travailler ?

Un ange passa, et accepta d'abréger les souffrances des deux Elric.

* * *

Après une bonne heure, le trio avait enfin commencé à enquêter. Ils s'étaient installés dans une salle de la grande bibliothèque. Ils réunirent les informations qu'ils avaient. Edward prit la parole.

-Donc, on va prendre le cas du dernier mort. Tom Gray, 33 ans. Sa fille s'appelle Emma, et sa femme est morte quand Emma avait quatre ans. On a comme information qu'il était très proche de sa fille, apparemment un peu trop. Il avait quelques amis, et quelques ennemis de bars. Il pourrait avoir été tué par l'un d'entre eux. Mais ça me semble trop facile. Si pour chaque victime, c'est le même assassin, alors il y a très peu de chances que ce soit un type d'un bar de quartier. Je pense que c'est en lien avec sa femme ou sa fille...

Soudain, Emily le coupa.

-Sa fille qu'il violait.

Ses mots jetèrent un froid dans la conversation.

Al s'était pétrifié. Ed rompit la glace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue, sinon tu ne serais pas pâle comme ça.

Ed prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de garder un minimum de contenance.

-Co... Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Tu n'as pas noté la phrase qu'il avait dite à la vendeuse de l'autre jour ? "Je serais prêt à tout pour la retenir. Je veux qu'on soit liés à jamais, peu importe ce que ça implique. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je veux juste la protéger." Moi, ça m'a tellement marquée que je l'ai retenue ! "Liés à jamais, peu importe ce que ça implique" ! Nous les femmes, on a du flair pour ce genre de choses. Ça me paraît évident qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

-Comme la fille de l'autre jour, avec la guitare...

-Ah oui... Mais Emily était allée trouver des toilettes publiques, alors _forcément_ elle n'a pas vu...

-Oh c'est bon Al ! J'y peux rien si j'ai mes rè...

-STOP ! Commencez pas ! Enfin Al n'a rien fait mais Emily commence pas !

Emily grommela.

-Toute façon vous m'avez tout raconté, alors peu importe que je l'ai vue ou pas... Enfin, tout ça me paraît logique. Ce cher Tom adore sa fille. Sa femme meurt. Il est déchiré. Il décide d'exprimer sa douleur sur sa fille. Il commence à la violer. Peu à peu, ça devient sa drogue. Il l'aime beaucoup trop, il refuse de la perdre elle aussi, il la surprotège et la blesse en même temps. La fille n'en peut plus, elle ne peut en parler à personne. Quelqu'un le découvre malgré tout et décide de la venger en tuant son père. Ensuite, il s'enfuit avec elle pour la protéger et la garde mais il ne peut le dire à personne de peur qu'on le démasque et qu'on arrache sa protégée à lui.

-Euh... Ça tient la route mais dans ta version, on dirait que l'assassin a le beau rôle...

Emily fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ? C'est peut-être le cas... Vous, les garçons, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est d'être violée, mais pour moi, si ma théorie est vraie ce qui est très probablement le cas, alors c'est le père l'enfoiré !

-Tu parles comme si tu savais. Tu t'es faite violer ? Demanda Ed.

À sa grande surprise Emily détourna le regard et ses yeux furent recouverts d'un voile de tristesse.

-Ed... On ne plaisante pas sur ces choses. Je disais seulement que... On pouvait l'imaginer... Et que ce doit être horrible...

Elle serra les poings et se redressa.

-Enfin bref, pour moi on ne peut que commencer par le commencement : interroger des gens qui le connaissaient bien !

-On n'a aucun nom...

-Eh bien, retrouvons le nom de la baby-sitter par exemple !

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, Emily en tête.

-Ed.

L'aîné des frères attendit Alphonse.

-Oui Al ?

-Emily fait du bon travail, tu ne trouves pas ? Malgré son caractère... Spécial, elle a de bonnes idées... Au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment un poids, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

L'aîné semblait fixer le dos d'Emily.

-Ed ?

Mais Edward resta silencieux.


	9. Le pressentiment de Mustang

**KickOSs Merci ! Ce chapitre parle de ce que font Hawkeye et Éléa (la fille) mais aussi Mustang. Il reste environ six chapitres je pense d'ici la fin.**

Riza soupira. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette cave, mais cela devait faire environ une semaine. Elle regarda ses mains sales et ses cheveux qui semblaient remplis de terre.

"J'espère que le général va bien."

Elle soupira. Elle avait été tellement bête...

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Wilson poussa brutalement Éléa à l'intérieur et referma la porte. La jeune fille tomba sur les coudes. Riza s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es blessée ?

Éléa Evans hocha négativement la tête.

-J'ai connu pire.

Depuis qu'elle était prisonnière de Wilson, Riza avait compris quel était le quotidien d'Éléa depuis que celle-ci avait eu le malheur de montrer des signes de résistance. Presque chaque jour, Wilson venait chercher la jeune fille le midi et celle-ci ne revenait que quelques heures plus tard. Souvent, elle était exténuée ou blessée mais Riza ne posait pas de questions. Elle avait très bien compris ce que cela voulait dire pour la guitariste lorsque Wilson lui disait qu'elle avait un "client". Elles passaient le reste de la journée en silence ou discutaient un peu le temps que Éléa se remette de sa sortie, puis leur détenteur passait vérifier si elles étaient calmes. Suite à cela, elles dormaient quelques heures puis se levaient vers quatre heures du matin et, à l'aide des débris de la guitare d'Éléa, tentaient de creuser dans le sol un tunnel à l'abri des regards de Wilson. Évidemment, c'était un acte désespéré et irréfléchi, mais c'était mieux que de se laisser faire docilement. Plus tard, le bourreau leur apportait un maigre repas pour le petit-déjeuner puis pour le midi, et la journée reprenait.

L'orpheline se redressa et lâcha un sourire crispé.

-On n'a pas vraiment avancé ce matin non plus...

-Non, certes... Au fait, tu m'avais parlé l'autre jour de ta tentative de suicide pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvée là... Tu sais, même si dans certaines circonstances ça peut être un acte lâche, c'était quand même courageux pour le coup, d'être prête à tout sacrifier pour contrecarrer les plans de Wilson...

La petite blonde fit la moue.

-Sacrifier quoi ? Même avant, je n'avais pas de réelle vie...

-Il n'empêche que dans ton cas, peu d'enfants de ton âge oseraient faire ça.

-Mouais... Dans tous les cas, rien ne sert d'en parler. Ça a foiré à cause d'un imbécile d'alchimiste qui m'a sauvée...

Riza releva la tête.

-Un alchimiste ?

-Ouais... Un gamin blond aux cheveux courts... C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, je croyais que les alchimistes avaient besoin d'un cercle de transmutation, or lui a juste frappé dans ses mains... M'enfin, quel débile.

"Blond... Est-ce que ce serait..."

-Euh, il était pas accompagné d'un autre blond, avec les yeux dorés ? Un espèce de boulet aux cheveux longs, pas très grand...

Les yeux de la guitariste brillèrent.

-Ah si, ça me dit quelque chose ! Il avait une sacrée tête d'abruti ! Il a suivi l'alchimiste quand celui-ci m'a poursuivie quand je me suis enfuie... Mais derrière lui... Il y avait... Le bras droit de Wilson.

-Le bras droit de Wilson ? C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ?

-Oui...

-Je connais ces gamins depuis un bout de temps. Edward et Alphonse Elric. Tu étais là le jour où tout le monde était comme... Mort ?

-Ah, le jour du tourbillon d'âmes. J'ai appelé ça comme ça.

-Eh bien... Ils sont en quelque sorte à l'origine de tout ça, mais c'est aussi eux qui nous ont sauvés.

-Super. N'empêche qu'ils ont tendance à vouloir trop sauver. Et maintenant par leur faute, comme ils m'ont empêchée de sauter, je me retrouve ici. Ma vie est foutue maintenant.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long des joues d'Éléa. Riza hésita un instant, puis la prit dans ses bras.

-On va trouver un moyen de sortir de là. On va fuir, ensemble.

Le soir venu, Éléa s'endormit à côté de Riza.

La militaire l'observa.

"Elle vit une vie atroce, elle a tenté de lâcher prise, et pourtant elle survit. Elle est vraiment courageuse..."

"Je me demande ce que fait le général... J'espère que les Elric vont bien."

Riza avait le sentiment qu'elle allait réussir à se tirer d'affaire. Mais... À quel prix ?

D'autant plus qu'une autre crainte se créait petit à petit dans son esprit.

La crainte que les frères n'aillent pas bien.

La crainte que ce ne soit déjà trop tard.

* * *

Roy rentra dans le bureau à grands pas. Dès qu'il eut claqué la porte, ses directives claires comme de l'eau de roche résonnèrent à travers la pièce.

-Havoc et Breda imprimez-moi des avis se recherche avec la photo de Hawkeye en un maximum d'exemplaires. Fuery fais-moi un debrief avec l'activité de Hawkeye durant les deux dernières semaines.

Les trois militaires se regardèrent, et Breda osa demander :

-Euh un problème général ?

-Un problème ? UN PROBLÈME ?! Hawkeye a disparu, voilà mon problème !

-On sait général, ça fait une semaine et demi que vous le répétez, les services de police enquêtent et...

-Ils sont incompétents !

-Peut-être sont-ils juste débordés...

-On a deux enquêtes sur les bras, mais Hawkeye a disparu ! Je m'en fous qu'ils soient débordés, il faut retrouver Riza ! Donc que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis votre supérieur, et si ces empotés sont incapables de la retrouver, alors je vais le faire moi-même ! Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord je vous vire tous !

-... Du calme général. On est avec vous.

Mustang soupira, s'appuya sur son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Quand je pense qu'il y a moins de deux semaines, elle était encore là...

C'était sa faute. Il avait attendu un appel d'elle pendant plusieurs jours. Au bout de quatre jours elle ne revenait toujours pas. Roy avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle en fasse tant pour une dispute. Il avait commencé par appeler chez elle. Elle ne répondait pas. Plusieurs fois par jour, pendant deux jours encore. Puis il avait appelé Rebecca, qui était sans nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs jours également. Il lui a demandé de le contacter si elle avait du nouveau à propos de Hawkeye, et de dire à Riza de revenir car il était très inquiet. Mais Rebecca était demeurée sans nouvelles également. Il avait contacté tous ses amis. Puis il était allé chez elle, quitte à ce qu'elle le frappe. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il l'avait attendue toute la journée. Il avait fini par entrer en forçant la porte. La maison semblait déserte. Chose étrange, l'uniforme de Riza n'était pas là, seul Hayate était présent, et ce dernier semblait affamé. Roy avait inspecté la maison, puis avait décidé d'amener le chien chez lui jusqu'à ce que Hawkeye revienne. Il lui avait laissé un mot lui disant qu'il avait Black Hayate et qu'il aimerait qu'elle le rappelle car il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans nouvelles. Il avait attendu jusqu'au soir avant d'appeler la police. Depuis tout ce temps les forces de l'ordre effectuaient des recherches. Et depuis tout ce temps ils n'avaient aucune piste. Et Roy Mustang s'inquiétait.

Alors il avait pris sa décision. Il la chercherait lui-même, quitte à se mettre en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

 **La suite très bientôt !**


	10. L'espoir d'Éléa

**Nouveau chapitre Enfin !**

 **Réponse à KickOSs : Pourquoi Wilson la garde en vie ? Réponse professionnelle : tu verras... Vraie réponse : J'en sais rien (-.-). Dooonc, voilà la suite !**

Des pas résonnèrent à l'étage du dessus. Riza et Éléa les entendaient depuis leur cave. Au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, des voix s'élevaient. Riza tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix.

-... Découvrent pas, et ensuite nous passerons à la phase finale du plan.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il viendra la chercher ?

-Bien entendu.

-Il faut tout de même se méfier. C'est le Flame Alchemist, après tout.

-Il n'a aucune chance. J'ai l'avantage d'avoir Hawkeye à ma merci, et j'ai un autre joker.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

-Si ça ne marche pas sur lui, ça marchera sur les Elric. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils s'attachent à leur chère coéquipière...

Riza pouvait deviner à l'intonation que la personne souriait.

-Ce sera sans problème, Wil'.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux personnes se présentèrent dans l'ouverture et Riza frémit.

-C'était donc vrai...

L'une des personnes était Wilson. L'autre personne descendit dans la cave.

-Dites donc, lieutenant Hawkeye c'est bien ça ? C'est malpoli de ne pas dire bonjour...

La personne se tourna vers Éléa qui était prostrée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Ma petite Éléa, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu es débarrassée de tes idées noires...

Éléa se crispa et lança un regard meurtrier à Wilson.

-Oh, Wil'! Notre chère miss Evans ne semble pas t'apprécier... Quel manque de reconnaissance ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi !

Wilson descendit à son tour et gifla Éléa.

-Et de quel droit me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Il attrapa ses joues et laissa ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses joues.

Éléa se retint de laisser un cri de douleur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Riza serra les poings. Finalement, elle rassembla ses forces et se jeta sur Wilson.

-Laissez-la !

Surpris, il tomba en arrière. Riza le maintint quelques secondes au sol le temps de lui enfiler quelques directs du droit et du gauche, mais une détonation retentit et elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule, à l'endroit exact de sa cicatrice due aux événements du Jour Promis. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, et son détenteur en profita pour l'immobiliser au sol, serrant fermement ses poignets. Éléa voulut aider Riza mais celle-ci lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-On se rebelle, lieutenant? Vous feriez mieux de rester sage. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez les mains liées... Et pour la peine, toi aussi Éléa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wilson et son bras droit étaient repartis. Riza et Éléa étaient assises, les poignets liés.

-Tu es inconsciente Riza.

-Au moins tout autant que toi.

-Certes. Mais à cause de toi on a les mains attachées. En plus tu es blessée.

Riza grimaça en voyant le sang qui coulait de son épaule.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Éléa. Je sais que tu aimerais être à ma place pour pouvoir faire couler le sang et mourir d'hémorragie. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Moi, je ne dois pas mourir car j'ai pour ordre de rester en vie.

-Mais depuis quelque temps je n'ai plus autant envie de mourir ! Je suis décidée à me battre !

Hawkeye sourit.

-Même si c'est vain ?

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, je suppose que l'espoir fait vivre...

* * *

Au QG de Central City, c'était la panique. C'était la première fois que Ed et Al voyaient le général Mustang aussi hystérique. Le trio devait fournir un rapport quotidien à Roy Mustang, mais comme celui-ci avait sèchement rétorqué qu'il avait putain d'autre chose à foutre qu'une enquête stupide et que allez vous coucher les frères Elric, l'enquête avait été mise en pause une journée.

Après une journée de pause donc, Emily, Alphonse et Edward s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois directement chez la dernière victime, à la recherche du nom de la baby-sitter qu'ils pourraient interroger. Emily souffla sur un meuble.

-C'est poussiéreux ici...

Ils fouillèrent chacun de leur côté la maison. Alphonse marmonna.

-C'est quand même bizarre, on dirait que quelqu'un a aussi fouillé ici il n'y a pas longtemps...

Edward ne disait rien, comme souvent. Il se contentait d'observer sans rien dire, étrangement pensif.

Emily soupira.

-Ça m'énerveeeuuuh ! J'avais un truc super important à vous dire mais j'ai oublié ! C'était genre, hyper méga important!

-Bah rappelle-toi, abrutie de tireuse d'élite !

Tandis que Emily s'arrachait les cheveux pour essayer de se rappeler, sous l'œil consterné d'Alphonse, Ed s'éloigna.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alphonse rejoignit son frère.

-Ed, avec Emily on a trouvé l'agenda du père, tu viens on va l'ouvri...

-Al.

-Oui ?

-Regarde ça.

Ed, les lèvres pincées, se tourna vers son cadet, un revolver à la main.

-Un... Flingue? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?!

-Pas n'importe quel flingue. Un des deux flingues d'Hawkeye.

-Quoi !?

-Je me souviens que pour son anniversaire, le général voulait lui offrir un truc, il avait réquisitionné mon alde et on avait choisi ce modèle rare spécial...

-Il était où ?

-Par terre, comme s'il était tombé.

-Mais ça veut dire que sa disparition est liée à cet endroit ! Ça implique beaucoup de choses, il faut prévenir Emily !

-Non Al. Je préfère que cette fois, on enquête de notre côté.

-Mais...

-Alphonse. Ne préviens pas Emily, ne préviens même pas Mustang. Il ne vaut mieux pas lui faire de faux espoirs et on doit éclaircir tout ça avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Mais... Bon très bien.

-Une dernière chose Al.

-Oui ?

Ed rougit.

-Euh... S'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas mais... En fait, tu as raison... Elle a beau être très bizarre, j'aime bien Emily...

Al éclata de rire.

-C'est intéressant ça Ed, mais et Winry ?

-TAIS-TOI NE LUI DIS PAS !

-À Winry ?

-Nan ! Ne dis pas à l'autre psychopathe que je l'aime bien !

Le plus jeune sourit. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'Emily était quelqu'un de bien.


	11. Paranoïa ou raison ?

**Nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre est peut-être court, mais bon c'est mieux que rien ?**

 **RàR :**

 **KickOss: ça fait plaisir que tu review chaque chapitre, merci ! Concernant Hawkeye, oui effectivement elle va servir de moyen de pression sur Mustang, enfin si ça marche...**

Le trio avait observé l'agenda de la victime sans trouver aucune piste. Ed s'était de nouveau éloigné et regarda l'arme qu'il avait trouvée. Soudain la voix de crécelle de la brune retentit au point que les oiseaux fuirent et que de lointains nuages se mirent à gronder.

-Eh les gaaars ! Venez voooiiir !

Ed rangea dans une poche de sa veste le revolver et les deux frères rejoignirent Emily.

-Ouais, quoi ?

Emily se tourna vers eux, l'air à la fois inquiet et satisfait.

-Lisez ça. Je l'ai trouvé sur la table du salon.

Elle leur lança un bout de papier griffonné. Ed le prit et Al se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour lire.

" _Je le déteste, mais c'est pire que ça. Je ne peux rien dire. Je peux juste le lui dire à elle. Je vais détruire cette note. Si quelqu'un la trouve, s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas à mon père."_

Le trio ignorait bien entendu que ce message avait été retrouvé par Hawkeye, mais pour l'instant, peu leur importait. Ils devaient d'abord analyser ce message.

-Pour moi, commença Ed, c'est évident que ça a été écrit par la fille de Gray. Cette écriture enfantine ne peut appartenir qu'à elle.

-Mais c'est glaaauuuuuuqueeeuh ! Renchérit Emily.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, rétorqua Alphonse, mais le contenu semble confirmer beaucoup de nos théories, notamment la tienne, Emily.

Ed tourna et retourna le bout de papier entre ses doigts, comme si un message codé y était caché.

-Hmm...

Emily railla : Alors tu trouves quelque chose grand chef enquêteur ?

Ed lui lança un regard noir.

-Dis donc, au lieu de plaisanter, réfléchis toi aussi !

La brune haussa les épaules.

-Meh ! Ça me paraît évident ! C'est exactement l'hypothèse que je vous avais formulée l'autre jour !

Ed fronça les sourcils.

-Mouais... J'avoue que pour le coup t'as été plutôt perspicace, enfin plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Emily sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ah ! Tu commences enfin à me faire confiance ?!

-N'allons pas jusque là.

Ed rapprocha son coude de son corps, de sorte à ce que celui-ci touche la poche où il avait rangé le pistolet de Hawkeye. Non, il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. Mais il le ferait si elle retrouvait Hawkeye.

-"Elle" désigne une amie ou la baby-sitter, continua Al. En tout cas, une personne de confiance. Ou alors...

-Ou alors elle est superstitieuse et parle mentalement avec sa mère, acheva Edward d'un ton blasé.

La pièce plongea dans un silence profond tandis que chacun considérait toutes les possibilités et leurs implications. Soudain, Emily cria :

-JE SAIS !

Ed sauta au plafond et Al tomba par terre. Emily reçut le papier en pleine figure.

-Nan mais ça va bien oui de crier comme ça !

-Sorry mais je sais ! Je me rappelle de ce que je voulais vous dire tout à l'heure !

-Bah abrège !

-C'est... En fait, c'est bizarre. Je n'ai retrouvé aucune information concernant le nom de la baby-sitter, mais j'ai dégoté ce qui pourrait être son adresse...

Ed et Al se regardèrent, déconcertés.

-Comment-t'as-pu-oublier-ça ?!

Emily plaça une main devant sa bouche.

-Been je sais pas trop, mais vous me pardonnez heeein ?

-Pas le temps pour tes tentatives de séduction foireuses ! On a onze putains de gosses à retrouver, avec un peu de chance ça remonterait le moral de Mustang !

-Ce cher général !

Ed courut, suivi des deux autres, rangeant d'une main le papier dans sa poche, et touchant de l'autre le pistolet dans sa veste. Ils devaient se rendre au Q.G. pour au moins en informer Roy Mustang -ou du moins ce qu'il en restait-. Mais alors que l'aîné filait en tête, Al demanda à Emily :

-Euh excuse-moi Emily mais un détail me perturbe... Comment sais-tu son adresse ? Elle n'était pas écrite dans l'agenda, on l'a regardé ensemble ! Et il y aurait forcément un nom dessus, non ? Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?

Emily sourit.

-Ahah... Je sais probablement plus de choses que tu ne le crois, Al !

Al ralentit. Peut-être était-il devenu parano suite à cette affaire de meurtres. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette phrase lui avait fait ressentir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il secoua la tête et rattrapa les deux autres.

 **La suite très prochainement ! Je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais chut xd**


	12. Travail d'équipe

**Rar :**

 **KickOss: Oui, même si c'est moi qui l'ai créée, Emily me perturbe aussi (je suis tordue :/) !**

 **Donc voilà le prochain chapitre ! Et sinon, je parlerais un peu moins de ce qu'il se passe du côté de Riza et Éléa étant donné qu'elles sont en train de croupir dans une cave :'D. Environ les 2 prochains chapitres donc seront centrés sur la team Mustang/Ed Al/Emily et selon mon inspiration, peut-être les orphelins un peu aussi.**

 **Les événements vont s'enchaîner vite à partir de maintenant, pas trop vite j'espère. J'estime que vous avez eu suffisamment de suspens, non ?...**

 **Sinon désolée mais en ce moment je suis dans ma période "baka", j'aime utiliser ce mot à tout bout de champ. Désolée pour les "anti-mot-baka".**

 _-C'est bon. Tout est parfait. On n'a plus qu'à prévoir le déroulé._

 _-D'accord. Très bien, tu as fait du bon travail._

 _-Appelle celle dont tu es l'idole au lieu de me flatter, baka._

 _-Oui. Tu es vraiment diabolique._

 _-Pas autant que toi..._

* * *

Roy se prit la tête entre les mains. Ed foudroya Emily du regard, Al baissait la tête d' un air confus et Emily affichait un air innocent. Le général soupira longuement.

-... Donc, je récapitule. Si je comprends bien, Emily Weiss avait dégoté dans des circonstances inexpliquées l'adresse potentielle de la baby-sitter de la fille de la dernière victime. Si l'on suit sa théorie, cette baby-sitter aurait peut-être un lien avec les meurtres et, qui sait, sans doute avec l'enlèvement de Hawkeye. C'est donc une information très importante. Et cette Putain de tireuse d'élite, ose dire qu'elle a "Oublié de le dire parce que c'était la nuit et qu'on pouvait dormir et qu'après elle y pensait plus" ?! TU ME CHERCHES VRAIMENT LÀ, EMILY !?

La tireuse d'élite baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Ben... Pardon...

Roy balaya son bureau de la paperasse qui s'y était accumulée depuis quelques semaines et allongea ses bras dessus. Il se tourna vers son équipe, renonçant à s'occuper du cas de retard mental de la jeune fille.

-Et vous, toujours rien trouvé ?

Havoc, Breda et Fuery hochèrent négativement la tête.

-Nope, chef.

-BORDEL...!

Comme si avoir envoyé les papiers par terre ne lui suffisait pas, Mustang frappa du poing sur la table.

-Hawkeye est peut-être mo... Non... Impossible.

Emily tapota son épaule.

-Allons, on la retrouvera ta copine, courage !

Roy lui lança un regard assassin.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller à ton adresse, bakas ?!

-Euh oui... On y va !

Emily nota une adresse sur un papier.

-Comment as-tu obtenu ça ? S'enquit Edward.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, promit la brune. Comme dit Mustang, on a des gens à retrouver !

* * *

Edward, Alphonse et Emily étaient arrivés à l'adresse notée par la fille du groupe. C'était une auberge, tout simplement. Une auberge plutôt exposée.

-Eh bien... Je suppose que la baby-sitter vit au-dessus du bar ?...

Ils avaient interrogé plusieurs passants pour savoir s'ils connaissaient une baby-sitter qui habitait dans le quartier. Personne ne semblait le savoir. Ils entrèrent dans le bar.

Ed s'avança en direction du comptoir.

-Bonjour, y a t il bien une babysitter qui vit ici ?

L'aubergiste marqua un temps d'hésitation, regarda furtivement Emily puis hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est ma colocataire.

Il se retourna vers une porte.

-Eh, Gwen! Y a des gens pour toi !

Une adolescente qui devait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans sortit.

-Oui ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Cette gamine (qui avait leur âge) était vraiment une baby-sitter ?

Ed parla en premier.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Elric, je suis chargé d'une enquête et j'aurais besoin que vous me répondiez à quelques questions.

L'adolescente déglutit.

-Euh bien...

Ils s'installèrent à une table à part.

Ed sortit son bloc notes.

-Déjà, confirmez-vous être l'ex-baby-sitter d'Emma Gray ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

-Parfaitement. Je m'appelle Gwen Neirbo.

Ed nota son nom en plissant les yeux mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Roy était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Lui qui était habituellement digne, semblait avoir perdu toute trace de pudeur en même temps que son fidèle lieutenant. Les trois autres, forcément, étaient aussi paniqués de le voir ainsi. Le temps où Roy Mustang appelait ses conquêtes et leur racontait ses histoires de cœur, avant d'aller faire la sieste et d'être réveillé par le flingue d'Hawkeye leur manquait presque... Mais comment rester calme dans ce genre de situation ?

Même l'adjudant Kain Fuery, lui qui habituellement était si timide, avait du mal à garder contenance. Les avis de recherche avaient été placardés dans la totalité de la ville, ce qui aux yeux de Mustang était encore insuffisant, et ils avaient eu du mal à retracer l'activité récente de Riza Hawkeye. Cependant, ni la team Mustang ni la police ne trouvaient d'informations utiles. Et sans l'autorité de leurs supérieurs Mustang et Hawkeye, les trois autres étaient déboussolés de telle sorte que l'enquête d'Edward, Emily et Alphonse était en pause pour la partie administrative. Tout ce cirque se résumait en un mot : Bordel. Bordel comme l'état du bureau du général. Bordel comme l'efficacité de l'armée et la police. Bordel comme la crainte de l'état actuel de Riza. Bordel comme le mot que disait Roy au moins soixante fois par minute.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Fuery, donc, décrocha.

-Oui ?

 _-Général Mustang ?_

-Ce n'est pas Mustang, non. Mais il est là, passez-moi le message...

- _Je crois avoir trouvé des informations à propos de Riza Hawkeye._

Roy releva la tête en entendant "Informations" et "Riza Hawkeye". Les officiers échangèrent un regard.

 **Trois indices (si ce n'est quatre) sont cachés dans ce chapitre en lien avec les précédents... Bye bye... XD**


	13. Dans les souterrains

**Yo à tous ! Voici un des derniers chapitres assez décisif.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **KickOss : Hehe XD oui j'aime faire la sadique. OK, voilà la suite ! Les événements s'enchaînent dans ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, d'ailleurs il reste environ deux ou trois chapitres en plus de celui-ci ! Dernière chose : Pour ce chapitre, je vais alterner ce qui se passe du côté de Roy et du côté du trio. Voilààà, je vous laisse !**

Riza en avait marre. Elle ne comptait plus les jours depuis qu'elle était enfermée avec Éléa dans cette fichue cave. Elle avait tenté, malgré les menottes, de s'évader, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et c'était trop risqué. Le bruit des murs résonnait sans doute à l'étage supérieur, ce qui voulait dire que Wilson pourrait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose de suspect.

"Attendez..." Pensa-t-elle. "... Résonner ?"

Elle jeta un œil à sa plaie du jour promis qui s'était rouverte, cette plaie infligée par les mannequins des Homonculus... Elle repensa au plus jeune et âgé, Pride... Dire qu'il aurait pu rester enfermé sous ce dôme créé par le père des Elric... Si seulement Alphonse avait compris plus tôt qu'il utilisait le Morse pour communiquer avec l'extérieur...

Elle se figea. Pourquoi _elle_ n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Wilson comprendrait-il qu'elle communiquait ainsi ? Peu importe. C'était un risque à prendre.

Elle réveilla Éléa qui dormait, blottie dans un coin.

-Éléa. J'ai peut-être un moyen d'avertir l'extérieur, mais c'est très risqué.

La fille s'étira et la regarda avec intérêt.

* * *

Roy arracha le téléphone des mains de Fuery.

-Ici le général Mustang ! Comment ça, vous avez des nouvelles d'Hawkeye ?!

-Mr Mustang. Je l'ai aperçue il y a quelque temps... Je crois que son avis de recherche a été publié quelques jours plus tard.

-Abrégez !

-O-oui...

* * *

Edward relut ses notes et soupira.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Emma Gray était vraiment une simple gamine de sept ans ?

-Ou... Oui, répondit Gwen.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'avez rien remarqué de troublant dans son caractère ou celui de son père ?

-Non. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup Tom Gray. Quant à la petite Emma, elle n'était pas très bavarde mais je suppose que c'était de nature...

-Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous ayez vu ? C'est très important.

-Non. Et je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut être Emma.

Ed soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Merci, ce sera tout. Fournissez-moi un numéro de téléphone pour que l'on puisse vous recontacter en cas de besoin.

-Je loge ici... Je n'ai pas de numéro personnel mais voici le numéro de l'accueil de l'auberge.

Elle nota un numéro sur un papier.

-Au revoir.

Ed se leva, suivi par Al et Emily.

* * *

-Alors ?! S'exclama Roy.

-Eh bien... Répondit la voix à l'autre bout du combiné. Je suis client d'un bar qui sert aussi d'auberge et assez peu fréquenté... Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu Riza Hawkeye, inconsciente, portée par un homme. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec le patron de l'auberge, Harvey. Ils ont l'air bons amis. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'appelait Wilson. Et il a dit que son amie avait fait un malaise. Il lui a demandé de faire "ce qu'il savait" et ils ont embarqué la flic. J'en sais pas plus.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

-Filez-moi l'adresse de l'auberge en vitesse.

* * *

Emily lança brutalement une phrase.

-Elle ment.

Les deux frères la regardèrent.

-D'où tu sors ça ?!

-C'est évident, c'est tout. On devrait fouiller un peu ici avant de partir...

Ed regarda la brune avec consternation.

-Fouiller...? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?...

Emily sourit et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils sortirent de l'auberge et la contournèrent. L'arrière était beaucoup moins accueillant. C'était un lieu glauque dans une impasse, et un vieil escalier descendant accédait à une petite porte.

-Voilà !

-Tu m'expliques comment tu sais tout ça ?!

-Je vous ai promis que je vous expliquerai tout plus tard ! N'allez pas vous faire des idées, non je ne suis pas l'assassin !

Ed croisa les bras.

-Je le sais bien, je te crois ! Mais j...

Il se tut. Lorsqu'il vit Al et Emily qui le regardaient d'un air amusé, il comprit qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Bah Ed tu l'as enfin avoué que tu lui faisais confiance !

-Ouiii tu me fais enfin confiance !

Emily sourit.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau, Edward Elric.

Ils ouvrirent la porte. Cet accès emmenait dans un dédale de couloirs souterrains.

-Divisons-nous ! Suggéra Emily. Alphonse maîtrise l'alchimie, je suis tireuse d'élite. On pourrait tous les deux se défendre seuls. Mais Ed, tu n'as rien pour te défendre étant donné que tu n'es pas expert en armes à feu. Je propose que Ed aille avec Al, et je vais me débrouiller seule.

-Ça me va !

-Mouais.

-Super ! On fouille ce souterrain et on se retrouve dans trente minutes !

Les frères partirent donc d'un côté et la brune de l'autre.

* * *

Sur ordre de Mustang, Breda s'était rendu aux archives dans le but de faire des recherches sur Wilson. Comme c'était un nom assez courant, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver un dossier le concernant. Par chance, sur certains dossiers l'on pouvait trouver les noms de leurs contacts, ce qui lui avait permis de le localiser facilement en recherchant le dossier de Harvey Oxford, le propriétaire de l'auberge. D'ailleurs, cette fameuse auberge correspondait à celle dont Emily avait mystérieusement obtenu l'adresse. Ces circonstances restaient inexpliquées, mais pour l'instant le plus important était de transmettre à son supérieur les informations concernant Wilson.

* * *

Al regarda son frère.

-Tu vois Ed ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça d'avouer à Emily que tu lui fais confiance ! C'était pas une déclaration d'amour non plus !

Ed avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Je pense que c'est encore une gamine. Mais vraiment. Comme si durant sa jeunesse, elle n'avait pas assez profité de son enfance. Du coup, maintenant elle est immature. Elle ne différencie pas bien le bien du mal, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a ce caractère si... Particulier.

-Whoa Edo psychiatre ! Ça va plus là ! Et puis elle est gentille Emily !

-... Sans doute...

-Mais pourquoi on ne lui dit pas pour le flingue du lieuten...

Ed lui plaqua soudainement la main sur sa bouche.

-Chut ! Tu entends ?

-...

En tendant l'oreille, ils pouvaient effectivement entendre une résonnance au loin, comme un signal.

-Ça ressemble fortement...

Les frères se regardèrent.

-... Au Morse utilisé par l'armée.

Sans réfléchir davantage, ils coururent en direction de la source du bruit.

* * *

Lorsque Breda arriva avec le dossier, Roy ne prit même pas le temps de tout lire. Il jeta un œil à l'endroit où devait figurer l'adresse. Seulement, il n'y avait rien. Aucune adresse.

-Merde... On a fait tout ça pour rien ?

Roy serra les poings.

-C'est pas possible...! Et puis merde ! Je vais à cette putain d'auberge de merde, c'est notre seule piste après tout !

-Mais les frères Elric et Emily Weiss y sont déjà...

Roy foudroya du regard Havoc.

-Eux, ils enquêtent sur la disparition des gosses. Moi je veux retrouver Hawkeye le plus vite possible, quitte à le faire seul.

Il se leva et prit ses gants. Les trois officiers se regardèrent avec crainte. Ça sentait mauvais.

-Gé... Néral, ne faites rien d'irréfléchi... Ça pourrait lui coûter la vie et...

-Ne vous en faites pas.

Il avait tellement serré les poings que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Sous ses gants, on pouvait deviner les marques laissées par les ongles.

-Je ne vais rien faire de stupide. Je vais juste... Réduire en cendres l'enfoiré qui m'a enlevé Riza.

Ces paroles n'eurent pas pour effet de rassurer les officiers, bien au contraire. Breda jeta quand même un rapide coup d'œil au dossier de Wilson. Quelque chose attira son attention.

-Attendez Général...!

Roy se retourna.

-Quoi ?

Breda semblait mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne voulez pas voir ça général.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Roy s'approcha, anxieux.

* * *

Le signal s'était arrêté, mais il avait suffisamment duré pour que les frères Elric se repèrent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et arrivent à peu près à l'origine du bruit.

-Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà !

-Qu'...

* * *

-Regardez, parmi les contacts de Wilson...

Roy blêmit.

* * *

Quatre personnes se tenaient face aux deux frères. Un homme et une femme, flingue à la main, ainsi qu'une autre femme et une fillette allongées par terre. Deux d'entre elles étaient malheureusement familières.

-Eh bien, où est-ce que vous étiez, les gars ?

La femme sourit.

-J'ai failli attendre.

* * *

Une liste des personnes avec qui Wilson avait été vu à plusieurs reprises s'étendait sur le dossier. Il avait suffi que Roy parcourt une ligne du regard.

Il était écrit sur le dossier :

"A été fréquemment aperçu avec Mlle Emily Weiss, 26 ans, baby-sitter."

* * *

Emily sourit, tout en braquant son pistolet sur Hawkeye et Éléa.

-Bien, Wils', qui est-ce qu'on en fait des Elric ?

Wilson passa son bras sur ses épaules.

-Comme tu veux, mon Bras Droit adoré.

Ed serra les dents.

-Et merde...


	14. Le désespoir d'Emily

**Les réactions suite au dernier chapitre xD Donc voici la suite avec un ptit peu de retard !**

 _12 ans auparavant._

 _La jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Elle se pétrifia. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus... Le cadavre de sa mère gisant au sol, le sang qui avait giclé sur les murs... Ou lui, son propre père, couteau à la main. Elle eut très vite sa réponse lorsque celui-ci s'approcha d'elle. De la colère se lisait dans ses yeux._

 _-Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !?_

 _-Toi... Sale garce ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tout allait bien avant que tu ne naisse ! J'étais encore important à ses yeux, avant... On s'aimait, mais toi, petite peste, tu es arrivée et depuis ! Et depuis, elle ne me prête plus aucune attention ! Elle me haïssait à cause des substances qu'on me vendait ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Par ta faute !_

 _Elle recula, paniquée._

 _-Papa, tu n'as pas les idées claires ! Tu... On t'a encore fourni de la drogue, hein !? Arrête !_

 _Il hurla._

 _-Arrêter ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est toi qui devrais arrêter, arrêter de vivre !_

 _Il a brandi son couteau dans les airs mais s'est arrêté._

 _-Non... Tu mérites pire que ça. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé..._

 _Lorsqu'il a défait sa ceinture, elle a compris ce qu'il comptait faire._

 _-Non... Arrête !_

 _Trop tard. La ceinture a fendu les airs et a claqué la première fois sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il recommença à la fouetter, sur le ventre cette fois, puis sur les jambes, le cou, et enfin le visage... La douleur était insoutenable._

 _-Papa...! Tu vas me tuer !_

 _Lorsqu'elle s'écroula au sol, à-demi inconsciente, les coups plurent pendant quelques instants encore puis s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Mais ce qui suivit était pire encore._

 _Lorsqu'il la jeta sur le lit de la chambre, elle voulut se débattre mais était trop faible. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues._

 _-Pourquoi... Fais-tu... Ça..._

 _L'homme la regarda d'un air condescendant._

 _-Tu n'as ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir éloigné d'elle, ma petite Emily._

* * *

 _Le cadavre gisait dans le fauteuil. Du sang perlait des accoudoirs. La jeune fille regarda le cadavre de son père. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Depuis deux semaines, il avait exprimé sa haine sur elle, s'excusant chaque jour, mais revenant chaque soir drogué et la battant. Si personne n'avait découvert ses marques, il serait peut-être encore là aujourd'hui... Mais IL l'avait vue. Elle courait dans la rue pour rentrer chez elle et l'avait percuté. En tombant, son épaule s'était dénudée et Lui avait observé. Elle avait d'abord voulu le repousser, mais il a prononcé ces mots : "Je vais t'écouter et t'aider". Alors elle a su qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui. C'était la seule personne à qui elle avait confié son secret. Il s'appelait Wilson._

 _Ce jour-là, Emily venait de rentrer chez elle. Après avoir raconté à Wilson son secret quelques jours auparavant, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il lui avait demandé une seule chose : son adresse. Emily ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de la lui donner. Et donc, cinq jours plus tard, elle l'avait retrouvé mort. Elle se tourna vers Wilson qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce._

 _-Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?_

 _-Parce que tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Et ton père ne te méritait pas. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider._

 _La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes à l'extérieur. Le toit fuyait. Emily se mit à grelotter._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant...?_

 _Elle sentit les mains de Wilson poser sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle s'apaisa aussitôt au son de la voix rassurante du garçon._

 _-Viens avec moi. Nous sommes encore jeunes, en tout cas moi j'ai 16 ans, mais c'est assez pour faire la justice. Nous allons trouver d'autres enfants comme toi, et les sauver._

 _-Alors... Tuer les "mauvais" de la famille, ça les aide ?_

 _Il haussa les sourcils._

 _-Tu ne m'es pas reconnaissante pour ça ?_

 _Elle ne put pas se contrôler. Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de cet adolescent, cet assassin qu'elle connaissait à peine._

 _-Si ! Je le suis... Je te suis tellement reconnaissante que je te serai dévouée ! Je te suivrai toujours... Peu importe où tu vas !_

 _Il sourit._

 _-Tu me le promets ?_

 _-Je... Je ne sais pas..._

 _Aussitôt, Wilson plaça ses lèvres tièdes sur celles d'Emily. Instinctivement, celle-ci recula un peu._

 _-Tu n'aimes pas ?_

 _-S... Si bien sûr !_

 _Il rit._

 _-Alors... Ça peut te faire changer d'avis. Tu promets que tu me suivras toujours ?_

 _Elle rougit. Pourtant, une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux._

 _-Je te le jure !_

 _Il l'attira contre lui._

 _-Pauvre petite Emily... Tu es tellement désespérée..._

 _-Je m'en fiche... Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ce type... Il m'a gâché la vie alors que je n'ai que 14 ans. Je ne veux pas que d'autres aient à subir ça. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils se confient à moi. Ensuite..._

 _Wilson eut un petit rictus._

 _-Ensuite ce sera à moi de voir ce que je ferais d'eux. En attendant..._

 _Il regarda avec dégoût le cadavre._

 _-On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici. Suis-moi._

* * *

Emily laissa son regard basculer entre Al et Ed.

-Voilà pourquoi je fais ça... Peu m'importe votre avis là-dessus. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est que de subir ce que j'ai vécu... On ne fait que les aider.

Al prit la parole, désignant Éléa.

-C'est ça que de les aider !? Tu as l'impression que là ils sont heureux ?!

Puis il reprit, d'une voix plus douce.

-Écoute Emily, ton histoire est horrible et je comprends tes intentions de base... Mais ce qu'ils vivent ici c'est tout aussi horrible ! Et tu ne savais des victimes que ce que les enfants dont tu étais baby-sitter t'ont raconté ! Je suis sûr que beaucoup des pères n'étaient pas dans leur état normal quand ils ont fait souffrir leur enfant. Comme ton père, il était drogué... Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Emily tressaillit mais se ressaisit.

-Mon père était une ordure !

-Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimait, toi et ta mère ! Il n'avait pas les idées en place, mais je suis persuadé qu'il t'aimait ! Tes souvenirs ont sûrement changé au fil du temps ! Mais, tu sais...

-Tais-toi !

Emily avait tiré, décontenancée. Par chance, sa peur l'avait fait rater son tir qui effleura juste le bras d'Alphonse.

Edward, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, releva la tête.

-Au moins j'avais raison...

-Pardon?!

Ed regarda Emily d'un air de défi.

-J'étais prêt à parier que tu étais encore immature et incapable de faire une différence entre le bien et le mal ! Sale gosse !

-Sale gosse toi-même !

Ed reprit, plus gravement.

-Vraiment, je me demande jusqu'où tu iras avant de te rendre compte que tu te plantes sur toute la ligne... Tu serais capable de renier ta propre existence pour cet abruti... Tout ça pour un connard pareil ! Franchement, vous êtes aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre.

Il rit amèrement.

-Finalement, c'est vrai que vous allez bien ensemble ! Débiles tous les deux ! Votre chute, en tout cas, ta chute émotionnelle, Emily... Quand tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison... Ça risque d'être... intéressant.

La tireuse tremblait vraiment à présent.

-Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi !

-N'empêche que ça t'affecte ! Ça veut dire que tu envisages cette possibilité ! Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi nous affronter si tu sais qu'on a raison ?

-Ta... TA GUEULE !

Elle jeta un œil à Wilson qui haussa les épaules, l'autorisant sûrement à tirer.

-MEURS, EDWARD ELRIC !

À ce moment-là, le visage de Riza sembla s'illuminer. Seul Edward l'avait remarqué. Et il comprit très vite pourquoi.

-Un geste de plus et ce sera toi qui mourras, miss.

Emily se figea. Elle avait reconnu la voix.

-Maintenant, tu vas devoir assumer la responsabilité d'avoir allumé la flamme de ma colère.

 **Voilà pour l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre !**

 **"Emily : Meurs, Edward Elric !**

 **À ce moment-là, le visage de Riza sembla s'illuminer." xD Alors comme ça Hawkeye détesterait Ed ?!**


	15. Coup de bluff

Hawkeye s'exclama à la vue de l'individu :

-Général !

Roy Mustang, car c'était bien lui, lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je viens t'aider tout de suite, Riza. Le temps d'en finir avec ceux-là...

Alphonse lui cria de bouger. Roy s'écarta juste à temps pour esquiver une balle.

-J'ai battu presque deux Homonculus, ce n'est pas deux gamins qui vont m'arrêter !

Hawkeye adressa un sourire réconfortant à Éléa. Elles allaient s'en sortir. Puis elle regarda attentivement Mustang, mais... Quelque chose clochait.

Non, vraiment, ça n'allait pas. Ce visage... Ce visage de haine... Ce n'était pas lui. C'était le même que lorsqu'il avait failli tuer Envy. Un visage défiguré par sa colère, tout sauf le visage d'un futur dirigeant.

-Général ! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît.

Roy grinça des dents. Il avait envoyé du feu derrière Wilson et Emily pour leur bloquer toute issue et s'apprêtait à les brûler.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais gagner, tu le sais !

-Je sais ! Mais vous êtes exactement comme la dernière fois... Vous êtes possédé par la haine ! Vous le savez, que c'est mauvais pour vous !

Roy fronça les sourcils.

-Ils t'ont enfermée dans je ne sais quelles conditions pendant plusieurs jours, voire des semaines. Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent !

-Non ! Général, ne les tuez pas dans cet état d'esprit... Si vous voulez, je peux le faire pour vous !

Elle avait tenté de se lever mais Roy l'avait repoussée.

-Reste en-dehors de ça Riza ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi, tu es blessée !

La blonde retomba contre le mur et adressa un regard à Ed. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il repensa à sa trouvaille dans la maison de la victime... Il regarda Riza, conclut qu'elle était trop blessée pour bien tirer, alors il dégaina le revolver d'Hawkeye et le braqua sur Mustang.

-Mustang arrêtez immédiatement.

Roy se figea.

-Tu recommences toi aussi, nimbus ?!

-S'il vous plaît général... Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Fullmetal !

-Je ne suis plus Fullmetal. Et vous faites ça parce que vous êtes furieux qu'ils aient pris Hawkeye... Qu'ils l'aient faite souffrir... Mais, vous ne voyez pas que vous voir ainsi la blesse aussi ?

Ed ricana.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux !

Roy était prêt à claquer des doigts au moindre geste suspect de Wilson et Emily, mais il vit le regard de son lieutenant.

Un regard triste. Un regard implorant. Un regard désespéré. Il se radoucit aussitôt et la regarda d'un air désolé. Ed qui avait tout suivi, baissa son arme et s'apprêta à la braquer sur leurs deux ennemis, mais Emily fut plus rapide. Son flingue était braqué sur Éléa.

-Edward, mon chou, donne-moi ton arme immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que cette adorable jeune fille ne meurt...

Ed la regarda avec horreur. Éléa s'écria :

-Vas-y, bute-la, alchimiste ! Je me fiche de mourir, mais eux deux ne doivent pas vivre ! Je serais vraiment dégoutée qu'on perde à cause de moi...

Ed hésita, puis hocha la tête et visa Emily.

-Adieu, Emily...

Mais Wilson prononça les dix mots qui firent pencher la balance.

-Tu vas encore laisser une gamine mourir par ta faute ? (oui oui y a bien 10 mots)

Edward se figea. Il repensa à Nina Tucker...

-Co... Comment vous savez ça ?

Wilson ricana.

-Je me suis bien documenté sur toi, Edward Elric...

-Edward ! Ne te laisse pas abattre !

-Ed ! Shoote le !

-Vas-y, gamin ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis celle que ton frère avait empêchée de se suicider l'autre fois ! Si j'ai tenté de me tuer, c'est que je n'attache pas d'importance à la vie ! Je suis prête à tout pour qu'ils meurent ! Par contre, je ne pourrais pas vivre si je sais qu'on a perdu par ma faute...

Riza la regarda, surprise.

"Elle bluffe" , pensa-t-elle. "Elle ne veut pas mourir, elle me l'a dit. Bon sang Éléa, t'es vraiment trop intelligente et trop stupide à la fois..."

Au moment où Ed allait tirer, Wilson grinça des dents et attrapa Emily pour la mettre devant lui. Il plaça son flingue sur sa tempe.

-Wils', qu'est-ce que...

-Ça suffit ! Si l'un de vous tente quoi que ce soit, je la bute !

Les trois qui pouvaient encore tenir debout reculèrent instinctivement. Était-ce une stratégie ?

Roy fut le premier à penser ça.

-C'est faux. Tu ne vas pas la tuer.

-Je le ferai.

-Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, elle t'es utile.

-Elle ne m'est plus utile. Elle n'est même pas fichue de garder quelqu'un en otage. Elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Mais vous savez ce qu'elle a traversé... Vous allez vraiment la laisser mourir ?

Alphonse détourna le regard, Roy fixa Wilson. Ed observa Emily. Celle-ci semblait à la fois confiante et anxieuse. Elle observait son amant.

"Wils'... Tu bluffes, n'est-ce pas ?..."

Wilson sourit amèrement.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Donc vous allez être sages, me laisser partir et je la laisserai.

-C'est faux ! Si on te laisse partir, elle serait gênante pour toi et pourrait te dénoncer, elle connaît tous tes plans ! Tu la tueras dans tous les cas.

-Si vous me laissez, je ne la tuerai pas car elle ne fera rien contre moi. Elle m'aime trop pour ça.

Emily avait les yeux dans le vide.

"Ça part un peu loin pour une stratégie..."

Peu à peu, la confiance se transformait en peur dans son regard.

Wilson s'exclama :

-Vous voulez une preuve que je vais la tuer ?

Il tira une balle dans la jambe de la brune. Emily lâcha un cri sourd.

"Non... Il n'irait pas jusque là."

Elle s'écria :

-Non Wils' ! Tu ne vas pas... Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! J'ai tout laissé pour toi ! J'ai trahi mes camarades pour satisfaire tes plans ! Ne me tue pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Les cinq autres échangèrent des regards. Soit cette stratégie était vraiment bien conçue et ils étaient d'excellents acteurs, soit...

Soit ils devraient éviter de tuer Emily.

Roy : On ne peut pas non plus laisser Wilson ! Il vaut mieux tirer ! On était prêts à sacrifier la gamine, pourquoi pas elle !

Alphonse : Non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Emily n'est pas prête à mourir, contrairement à la fille ! Ed, ne tire pas !

Ed : Malheureusement il le faut, Al. J'avais confiance en Emily, et je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas un mauvais fond, mais on ne peut pas le laisser !

Riza : Attendez ! Il y a sûrement une autre solution...

Tout le monde était tellement absorbé par l'action que personne n'avait fait attention à Éléa. Soudain Ed et Riza la virent et comprirent. En quelques secondes, Éléa, qui était arrivée par-derrière se jeta sur Emily pour l'écarter de Wilson, et Edward avait tiré tandis que Riza avait écarté Roy pour l'empêcher de faire du feu.

Emily, affaiblie à cause de sa blessure, tomba au sol avec Éléa, et Wilson s'écroula, mort.

-C'est... Fini ?

Ceux qui étaient au sol se relevèrent, à l'exception d'Emily.

-... rquoi... Pour... Quoi...

Alphonse fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle.

-Emily... Tu peux te relever ?

-Me relever... Pour faire quoi ? Ça n'a plus aucun sens... Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ?!

Ed s'approcha.

-Il ne t'aimait pas, Emily.

-Mais moi je l'aimais ! Il était ma seule raison de vivre ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous le descendiez !? TOI, EDWARD ELRIC ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA ? !

-Emily, ressaisis-toi. Ce type n'a fait que profiter de toi et de tes sentiments... Il a abusé de ta reconnaissance et t'a forcée à faire ça. Comment peux-tu ne pas le haïr ?

-Je m'en fous ! Plus rien n'a d'importance, désormais... Même si... C'est peut-être mieux qu'il meure, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter !

-Mais c'est la réalité. La vie n'est pas un jeu, Emily. Il y a toujours des périodes dures, à toi de les surmonter.

Emily pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle releva le visage et regarda Edward droit dans les yeux.

-Cette réalité, je ne peux pas la concevoir. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, Emily s'est emparée de son pistolet qui était tombé à ses pieds et se tira une balle.

-Adieu... Gamins...

Son corps tomba mollement auprès de celui de Wilson. Ed marmonna :

-C'était son choix...

Roy se tourna vers Riza.

-Hawkeye vous allez b... Oh.

Riza serrait dans ses bras Éléa, laquelle, renonçant à se contenir, pleurait. Roy sourit et décida de la laisser tranquille. Il se tourna vers Ed et Al.

-Nous allons rentrer et envoyer une équipe pour sauver les orphelins et récupérer les corps. Les autres gosses sont sûrement dans le coin.

Ils partirent donc, Roy et Alphonse tenant Hawkeye et Edward portant Éléa.

 **Sur cette fin hyper drama, je vous laisse. Il y aura un tout dernier chapitre que je posterai le week-end prochain ou mercredi. Bye ! ^^.**


	16. En famille

**Hello! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, je suis super contente parce que j'ai eu de l'inspiration jusqu'au bout et surtout, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, aimé et commenté cette fic.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **KickOss : Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, ça m'a vraiment aidée :) J'ai eu un problème de connexion sur le site, donc j'ai pas pu poster la suite tôt comme promis. Enfin au moins, voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **World-of-Sona : Merci beaucoup ! C'est cool si ça t'a plu aussi :) c'est vrai qu'on s'y attendait peut-être pour Emily mais bon, ça aurait pas été cohérent si je faisais en sorte que on devine pas. Et non, j'allais JAMAIS faire mourir Hawkeye comme ça ! C'est ma préférée ! Et merci aussi pour les reviews de mes autres fics. Je pense refaire un RoyAi dans pas longtemps, enfin peut-être.**

 **Donc, voilà la suite et fin de l'histoire, ok, je vous laisse lire, byyye ;)**

Edward ravala sa salive. Malgré le fait que l'affaire ait été bouclée deux jours auparavant, un sentiment d'insatisfaction demeurait encore dans son corps. Il aurait pu empêcher le suicide d'Emily, il en était sûr. Au fond, même si en apparence elles étaient très différentes, Emily lui rappelait un peu Rose. Toutes deux avaient été manipulées, pourtant Rose avait réussi à aller de l'avant... Et pourtant, plus naïve qu'elle c'était dur à trouver... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi avec Emily ? Il aurait dû voir le coup venir. Elle n'était pas une si mauvaise personne, après tout... Elle pensait ramener la justice, elle faisait tout par amour et reconnaissance. Cela lui rappelait vaguement des personnages d'une histoire qu'il avait lue... Comment s'appelaient ces personnages, déjà ? Ah oui... Light et Misa, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, peu importe. Ed était assez énervé contre lui-même. Il fut tiré de sa pensée lorsque quelqu'un lui pinça les côtes.

-Ed !

Edward se força à sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Al?

Son petit frère le regarda.

-Winry a fait une bonne tarte aux pommes pour nous. Tu viens?

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Al tourna les talons mais contre toute attente son aîné le rappela.

-Al.

-Oui ?

-T'es satisfait toi, de tout ça ?

-Oui, on a libéré tout le monde et...

Voyant le regard de son frère, Al détourna le regard.

-... En réalité non, je ne suis pas du tout satisfait. Je ne voulais pas le dire pour casser l'ambiance, mais je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu la sauver, non ?

Ed le regarda avec compassion.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Donc Al, ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est d'essayer de protéger davantage encore les autres...

-Oui, t'as raison...

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Une voix enjouée retentit.

-Commencez d'abord par venir manger la tarte spéciale Winry !

La jeune fille vint et les tira par les mains. Al n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier avant de courir manger. Ed éclata de rire.

-Attends Winry !

-Je sais que t'as le moral à zéro, abruti ! Au lieu de rester planté là à déprimer, viens me raconter !

Ed sourit.

-D'accord... Mais alors je prendrais plus de tarte.

Winry lui accorda un regard bienveillant. Elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui raconter, mais peu importe. Du moment qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait le rendre heureux.

* * *

Roy essayait vraiment de se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Mais sans son lieutenant c'était quasiment impossible. Il soupira, reposa nonchalamment son stylo et quitta le bureau sans dire un mot. Les officiers échangèrent des regards.

Après que Ed, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye et Éléa soient revenus à Central City, Roy s'était battu pour que Riza soit transférée dans l'hôpital spécialisé de la caserne. Celle-ci devait prendre une semaine de repos. Semaine qui semblait à notre cher briquet durer éternellement.

Il entra dans le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Des officiers le saluèrent et il avança en direction d'une pièce. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

Hawkeye lui adressa un regard.

-Vous devriez être au travail général.

Il ricana.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, Hawkeye.

Éléa était assise devant Hawkeye, laquelle lui brossait les cheveux.

-Bonjour M'sieur Flamme !

Roy leva un sourcil.

-Je suis général petite. Appelle moi donc général Mustang.

La jeune fille eut un sourire arrogant.

-Non parce que vous êtes un abruti.

Le général se crispa.

-Hawkeye qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ?

Riza eut un visage qui incarnait l'innocence.

-Moi ? Rien...

-N'empêche que vous comprenez pas que Riza vous aime donc pour moi z'êtes un abruti !

Riza rougit.

-Éléa !

-C'est vrai Hawkeye ?

-N... Non!

-Allez Riza avoue.

-Mais non !

Roy lui adressa un regard empli de douceur.

Son lieutenant et cette petite donnaient vraiment l'impression d'une mère et d'une fille. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Hawkeye l'observait aussi. Il détourna brusquement les yeux. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire. Aussi insolente puisse-t-elle être, Éléa avait enfin le droit de souffler après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et son lieutenant semblait récupérer rapidement de ses blessures. Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf les frères Elric, il le savait. Mais au moins les enfants avaient été libérés et placés dans des orphelinats, certains voyaient des psychiatres. Tous, sauf une. Et maintenant, cette "une" commençait à le rendre jaloux.

-Hum lieutenant, vous savez qu'à force que cette gamine vous accapare, je finirais par être très envieux ?

Éléa lui tira la langue.

-Bah tant pis pour vous ! Retournez pleurer sous la pluie, pour être plus impuissant que vous ne l'êtes déjà !

Roy se figea, puis regarda Riza d'un air crispé.

-D'accord, je lui ai peut-être légèrement parlé de vos contraintes météorologiques...

-...

Décrétant avoir été suffisamment humilié par ces deux diablesses, Mustang soupira.

-Bon eh bien, je vais retourner travailler...

-Bye Mr Flamme !

-Au revoir, général.

-Reposez-vous bien Hawkeye.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'éloigna. Certes, ils auraient peut-être pu sauver Emily, mais tout bon soldat doit savoir aller de l'avant. Et puis, au final... Si Éléa disait vrai, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tellement perdu...

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! Hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou autre, j'y répondrai dans un prochain chapitre dédié uniquement aux réponses. Bonne soirée à tous !**

 **P. S. : Ceux qui trouvent la référence à Death Note gagnent euh... Des ondes positives ou un gâteau virtuel ? XD**


End file.
